


Nebezpečná hra

by Altarian



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Game
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altarian/pseuds/Altarian
Summary: Pan Ptáček se nabídl, že navštíví Otu z Bergova na Troskách, aby od něj zjistil, jaké jsou postoje Panské jednoty ohledně situace v království. Jindru samozřejmě bere s sebou. Jediné, co musí udělat, je doručit dopis a počkat na odpověď. Ale to ještě pořádně netuší, do čeho se to vlastně namočili.Po dlouhé politické debatě na konci hry nám tvůrci nechali... co vlastně? Jen velkou chuť zjistit, jak to bylo dál. Možná se to mohlo odehrát nějak takhle...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Než jsem se odhodlala psát, předcházel tomu poměrně rozsáhlý průzkum tehdejší politické situace, historických postav a v průběhu psaní pak nejrůznějších drobností a pitomostí, které ve výsledku vlastně ani nejsou vidět. A ačkoliv se snažím, aby všechno působilo alespoň zdánlivě reálně, určitě se neodvážím vydávat tuhle povídku za jakkoliv historicky přesnou. Takže je asi tak přesná, jako samotná hra :)  
> Několikrát jsem si taky musela pustit/přehrát epilog ve hře, abych věděla, na čem jsem. Takže pokud si ho jako já už moc nepamatujete, tak doporučuju si ho před čtením pustit/zahrát. Ale nutné to samozřejmě není.

„Neruším, Jindřichu? Potřeboval bych s tebou mluvit, než odjedete.“

„Vůbec ne, otče. Pojď dál. Sedni si tady.“ Jindra chvatně přemístil hromádku oblečení z židle na postel. „Jestli dovolíš, tak bych pokračoval. Za chvíli to budu mít hotové.“

Racek na něj jen mávl a pak se usadil. Jindra postupně strkal své věci do dvou vaků a přitom cítil, jak ho otec pozoruje. Byl zvědavý, co mu chce, ale předpokládal, že se to brzy dozví, a tak potlačil netrpělivost a pokračoval v práci. Když skončil a Racek stále mlčel, otočil se k němu čelem, posadil se na postel a podíval se mu zpříma do očí.

„Otče?“

Racek si jen povzdechl. „Mám z té vaší zítřejší cesty špatný pocit, Jindro.“

„Tomu nerozumím. Vždyť jen doručíme dopis, počkáme na odpověď a jedeme zpátky. Za týden nás tu zase máte.“

„Ano, takto řečeno to zní velice jednoduše. Ale obávám se, že tím psaním kopneme do vosího hnízda.“ Racek si promnul obličej. „Až do teď jsme nikoho moc nezajímali. Zikmund si přijel pro stříbro a zase odjel. Ale markrabě Jošt si nás vybral, abychom za něj udělali jeho práci a tím nás vtahuje do politického konfliktu, kterému se už nedokážeme vyhnout.“

Jindra se prudce narovnal. „A co jsme teda dělali do teď? Copak tohle nebyl konflikt? Nebyla v tom politika?“

„Chlapče, pro nás samotné to samozřejmě významné bylo, ale takové boje, jakými jsme si teď prošli, se odehrávají po celé říši. Z pohledu vysoké šlechty jen nepříliš významná potyčka, které důležitost dodává jen to, že šlo o stříbrné doly. Ale teď na sebe můžeme obrátit pohledy panské jednoty doopravdy…“

Jindra vyskočil a začal procházet podél postele sem a tam. Vůbec mu nebylo po chuti, že válka, která převrátila jeho život naruby, byla označena za bezvýznamnou. Za posledních pár měsíců toho hodně prožil a rozšířil si obzory dál, než se mu kdy snilo, aby hned vzápětí zjistil, že za každým obzorem se skrývá další a další až tak daleko, kam nikdy nemá šanci dohlédnout. Až se mu někdy zastesklo po starém životě v kovárně, kdy jeho jedinými starostmi bylo včas vstát, aby nepopudil otce a vymyslet, jak pozvat Blanku na další tancovačku.

Nakonec se zastavil, zhluboka vydechl, zase se posadil a rukou si prohrábl vlasy. „A co s tím teda mám dělat, otče?“

„Ty? Ty nic, Jindro,“ zavrtěl hlavou Racek.

„Tak proč mi to říkáš?“ zamračil se Jindřich.

„Právě proto, abys nic neudělal. Chci, aby sis uvědomil, jak vážná je situace a podle toho jednal. Zdrženlivě. Uvážlivě. Neupozorňuj na sebe. Dívej se, poslouchej. A než něco uděláš, přemýšlej!“ Jindra se chystal protestovat, ale Rackova zdvižená ruka ho zastavila. „Ota z Bergova je velice mocný muž. Každý tvůj čin může a bude mít větší následky, než kdy dřív.“

„I když se jen trochu opijeme v Kutné Hoře? Pan Ptáček slyšel, že prý tam mají výborné pivo a – “

„Jindřichu!“ Rackův hlas šlehl jako bič. „Tohle je vážná věc!“

„Já vím, já vím,“ chlácholil ho Jindra, „opravdu. Všechno jsem slyšel a věř mi, že ještě několik nocí nebudu mít klidné spaní z toho, jak budu o všem přemýšlet.“

Jeho otec se ještě chvíli mračil, ale pak pokračoval: „Je tu ještě jedna věc. Pána z Bergova znám osobně ještě z doby, kdy jsem pobýval na dvoře krále Václava. Naše vztahy byly jen malý krůček od otevřeně nepřátelských. Nebylo by tedy dobré, abys zmiňoval, že jsi můj syn.“

„Další nepřítel? Zdá se, že jsi nezahálel. Co mezi vámi bylo?“

Racek pokrčil rameny. „V zásadě nic osobního. Ale Bergov měl už tehdy velký vliv a prsty všude. Nám všem královým oblíbencům z _nižší šlechty_ dával jasně najevo, co si o nás myslí. Někteří mu šli z cesty, jiní si to nenechali líbit. Já patřil k těm druhým.“

Jindra pokýval hlavou. Takovému druhu nepřátelství rozuměl. „Dobře, díky za varování, otče. Slibuju, že si dám pozor.“ A myslel to vážně. Rackova slova ho znepokojila a znovu mu připomněla, jak málo toho ví. Ze všech těch zamotaných vztahů a pletichaření mezi Lucemburky mu šla hlava kolem. A jak se teď navíc ukázalo, nejrozumnější by bylo odjet někam daleko a počkat, až bude po všem. Jenže na to už bylo pozdě.

Racek vstal a protáhl se. „No, už jsem tě zdržel dost. Tak snad abych šel.“ Na půl cesty ke dveřím se ale zastavil a učinil malý posunek, jako by si právě na něco vzpomněl.

„Ještě jsem se chtěl zeptat: Nějaké peníze máš?“

Jindra se jen zasmál: „Neboj se, něco jsem si našetřil. Na cestu to bude stačit. Dobrou noc, otče.“

„Dobrou noc, Jindřichu.“

***

Koně nervózně podupávali, pohazovali hlavami a švihali ocasy. Slunce se sotva přehouplo přes okraj hradeb, ale i tak jeho paprsky pálily Jindru na tváři a dávaly tušit, že dnes bude další horký letní den. Jindřich byl velice rád, že dnes nemusí jet v brnění. Měl ho ale zabalené s sebou na hřbetě nákladního koně. Pro jistotu.

Pan Hanuš a jeho otec je přišli vyprovodit. Ratajský pán ještě udílel poslední rady panu Ptáčkovi, který už seděl v sedle a s mírně vytřeštěnýma očima přikyvoval.

Racek už nic neříkal, ale tvář měl zbrázděnou starostmi. Přistoupil k Jindrovi a krátce ho objal. „Dávej na sebe pozor, synku.“

Jindra otce poplácal po rameni a usmál se. Pak si všiml, že pan Ptáček na něj zuřivě mává a ukazuje na koně. Nasedl tedy.

„Sbohem, otče. Ani nepoznáte, že jsme pryč a už budeme zpátky.“ Naposledy zamával, pobídl svého bělouše a vyrazili.

„Konečně!“ vykřikl Jan Ptáček, když vyjeli horní ratajskou bránou a zamířili na Neuhof. „Už jsem myslel, že strýc s tím kázáním nepřestane. Představ si – včera večer přišel ke mně a zdržel se až do zvonění. Zvonilo ale hlavně v mých uších.“

„To mi povídej,“ soucítil s ním Jindra, „za mnou byl zase pan Racek. Ale odešel docela včas.“

„Tys měl vždycky štěstí, Jindřichu,“ zakroutil hlavou Ptáček. „Ale co, teď je máme alespoň na týden z krku. Když budeme šikovní, tak klidně i na dva. Vzhůru na Trosky!“ A pobídl koně do klusu.

Jindra se jen zasmál a rozjel se za ním. Otcovo varování mu ještě znělo v uších, ale než dorazí do cíle, byl rozhodnutý si svou příležitost cestovat pořádně užít.

***

K večeru prvního dne dorazili do Kutné Hory. Do západu slunce sice ještě zbývalo pár hodin, ale rozhodli se dál nepokračovat a vyzkoušet místní proslulý hostinec. Když vjížděli do města, nemohl Jindra odtrhnout zrak od katedrály tyčící se nad řekou. Stavba nebyla zdaleka hotová, všude stálo lešení, ale už teď působila impozantnějším dojmem než klášterní chrám v Sázavě, který byl dosud Jindrovým vzorem pro honosnou architekturu.

„Zíráš, co?“ ušklíbl se pan Ptáček. „V Praze prý staví ještě větší.“

Jindra jen něco nesrozumitelně zabručel. Nesnášel, když se mu Ptáček posmíval za jeho venkovský původ. Přesto si dál všechno prohlížel a žasl.

V hostinci jim vyšel naproti hostinský ještě dřív, než stačili sesednout z koní. Jedním zkušeným pohledem zhodnotil celou jejich výpravu. Pan Ptáček mu hodil malý váček, který při dopadu zacinkal. Jindra si všiml, jak se muži rozšířily oči a pak už se jim úslužně ukláněl.

„Ubytování a večeře pro šest,“ oznámil Ptáček. „Pro nás dva jeden pokoj, ale něco lepšího, jestli máš.“ Ukázal na sebe a na Jindru.

„Jistě, pane, spolehněte se.“

„A teď by nás zajímalo, kde tu ve městě máte lázně.“

„Dole u řeky. Pošlu s vámi syna, ukáže vám cestu,“ pospíšil si hostinský. Na jeho zavolání se objevil asi desetiletý chlapec. Neohrabaně se jim uklonil a pak na ně počkal u brány, než si z koní vezmou, co potřebují.

„Počkej pane, musíme se přece postarat o koně,“ snažil se Jindra zabrzdit Ptáčka.

„Nesmysl, to zařídí tady ti,“ odmítl to Ptáček a hodil pár mincí čeledínům, které mávnutím ruky přivolal.

„Vy čtyři tu na všechno dohlédnete,“ obrátil se šlechtic na jejich doprovod. „Jídlo a pití je dneska na mě, ale kroťte se,“ poučil je a pak už se otočil a zamířil k bráně.

Jindra jen kroutil hlavou nad jeho velkopanskými způsoby. Ale musel uznat, že takovýto způsob cestování měl svoje výhody. Kdykoliv předtím cestoval sám, musel si všechno zařídit a kolikrát spal se sedlovými vaky pod hlavou, aby měl jistotu, že ho nikdo neokrade. Jeho odhodlání užít si tenhle výlet jen zesílilo.

Proplétali se uličkami města za chlapcem, který si sebejistě vykračoval pár kroků před nimi. Jindra byl ohromen velikostí města i množstvím lidí, kteří se pohybovali všemi směry. Za chvíli ho rozbolel krk, jak pořád otáčel hlavou, aby si mohl vše prohlédnout. Všiml si, že Jan Ptáček se rozhlíží úplně stejně. Přestože se snažil vystupovat světácky a zkušeně, nejspíš taky mockrát paty z Ratají nevytáhl. Nakonec se jejich pohledy setkaly a oba se zasmáli.

Zanedlouho už stáli před lázněmi. Pan Ptáček podal chlapci minci a slíbil mu, že když se pro ně vrátí, aby je odvedl zpět do hostince, dostane ještě druhou. Pak se obrátil na Jindru:

„Jindřichu, svoje peníze doufám máš? Strýc mi něco dal na jídlo a ubytování, ale pití a holky jdou z mojí vlastní kapsy.“

Jindra zakroutil očima. Co pořád všichni mají s jeho penězi? „Mám dost,“ ujistil Ptáčka. „Ale s holkama je konec. Teď, když jsem zasnoubený s Terezou, mi to nepřijde správné, takhle ji podvádět.“

„Cože?“ vyprskl Ptáček. „Ty a zásnuby? Kdys to, prosím tě, stihl?“

Jindra zčervenal a uhnul pohledem. „Tak nějak se to vyvrbilo,“ zamumlal. Zalitoval, že vůbec něco řekl.

„A svatbu už chystáte?“

„Ne, to ještě ne. Ale myslím to s ní vážně!“ prohlásil vzdorně Jindra.

Ptáček se jen zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Hleďme ho, milovníka. No, přemlouvat tě nebudu, ale říkám ti, to bude dlouhé čekání.“

Jindra mu chtěl odseknout, že žádný celibát s Terezou rozhodně nedrží, ale včas si to rozmyslel. Pan Ptáček mezitím vstoupil do lázní a začal s majitelkou smlouvat o ceně koupele a vyptávat se, jestli má i nějaké povolnější lazebnice. Jindra si pomyslel, že až jednou pan Ptáček odmítne víno a dámskou společnost, začne si o něj dělat starosti.

Sám si zaplatil jen koupel a vyprání propocené košile a pak seděl ve své kádi ve stanu, zatínal zuby a pokoušel se neposlouchat chichotání a vzdechy ozývající se od vedle. Nakonec to nevydržel a objednal si ještě džbánek vína, aby si zlepšil náladu. Bylo překvapivě dobré.

Z lázní nakonec odcházel v povznesené náladě a ani mu příliš nevadilo, že pan Ptáček – podle všeho také posilněn vínem – květnatě vykládá o půvabech a přednostech kutnohorských dívek. Hlavou mu prolétla myšlenka, zda by takové řeči měl poslouchat mladý syn hospodského, který opět kráčel pár kroků před nimi. Ale hned uklidnil své svědomí tím, že z hostince musí být zvyklý na ledacos a oddal se příjemnějším úvahám o tom, jak se s Terezou včera loučili.

Se západem slunce se venku trochu ochladilo, a tak cestou do hostince stačil Jindra poněkud vystřízlivět. Také si uvědomil, že už nějakou chvíli neslyší Ptáčkův hlas. Zdálo se, že mladého šlechtice postihl podobný problém.

„Tak co, pane? Hádám, že je čas ochutnat to místní slavné pivo,“ zeptal se Jindra, když vcházeli branou do hostince.

„Nejvyšší čas, Jindřichu!“

A tak šli a ochutnali.

***

Jindra se později utěšoval tím, že Kutná Hora je docela velké město, ve kterém je nikdo nezná a do kterého se zase nějakou chvíli nepodívá. Hostinský je ráno vyprovázel s podivně koženým výrazem ve tváři, ale dva těžké váčky, které pevně svíral v rukou, mu alespoň zavřely ústa. Čeledíni ze stájí i děvečky z kuchyně žádné zábrany neměli, a tak stáli v hloučcích, šeptali si a smáli se. Jindrovi hořely uši a umínil si, že pokud se tudy budou vracet i nazpátek, rozhodně se musí ubytovat jinde.

Z předcházejícího večera si toho kupodivu vybavil docela hodně. Bohužel. Bylo nesporné, že si opravdu užili ve velkém. Jenže zatímco Ptáčkova paměť milosrdně vypověděla službu, když byli v nejlepším, Jindra si pamatoval i na ty chvíle, kdy růžový obláček alkoholového opojení nabobtnal v černý mrak těžké opilosti.

Korunu tomu všemu nasadilo, když je ráno probudil další hostinského syn a Jindra zjistil, že místo aby si každý lehli do své vlastní postele, zůstali s Ptáčkem ležet na podlaze ve změti přikrývek a končetin. Mladík, jen o něco málo mladší než Jan Ptáček, na ně zíral s vytřeštěnýma očima a pak se otočil a utekl dřív, než Jindra stačil cokoliv říct. S Ptáčkem pak velice rychle dospěli k jednomyslné dohodě, že o tomhle se nikdo nikdy ani slovem nezmíní a tudíž se to vlastně nestalo. Škoda jen, že téhle dohodě nebyl přítomen i ten kluk.

Zpoza stáje se konečně vynořil pan Ptáček, který si tam ještě odskočil ulevit. Jak, to neřekl, ale podle bledé, nazelenalé tváře si byl Jindra poměrně jistý tím, co se odehrálo. S velkou úlevou konečně nasedl na koně. Hostinský se jim prkenně uklonil, oni jemu přikývli na pozdrav – opatrně a pak, díky bohu, vyrazili.

Hodnou chvíli jeli mlčky. Jindra bloudil pohledem od jedné stavby k druhé, ale příliš toho nevnímal. Oči ho pálily a slunce opět nemilosrdně pražilo a vysoušelo už tak vyschlá ústa. Ruka mu zabloudila k vakům a znovu se napil.

„Mě tak bolí hlava,“ zaskučel najednou pan Ptáček vedle něj.

„Mě taky,“ odpověděl mu Jindra ochraptěle. Odkašlal si a odplivl, ale příliš to nepomohlo.

„Ale byla to včera jízda, co? Tohle by nám v Ratajích neprošlo. Hanuš by nás oba přerazil,“ zasmál se Ptáček chabě a vzápětí se také rozkašlal.

„To jo. Doufám, že se to nikdy nedozví,“ souhlasil Jindra. Pak se vyklonil ze sedla a přímo z koňského hřbetu začal zvracet.

***

Později toho rána dorazili k Labi v Kolíně. Jindra se přistihl, že už zase zírá s otevřenou pusou a na okamžik dokonce zapomněl na hroznou kocovinu. Voda líně plynula v širokém korytě, které Jindrovi připadalo dvojnásobné oproti tomu sázavskému. Na okamžik zaváhal, než pobídl koně na dřevěný most. Prkna i trámy ještě stále zářily novotou, ale připadal mu příliš dlouhý na to, než aby mu mohl důvěřovat. Oči mu bezděčně zajížděly ke každé mezeře mezi prkny. Zkoumal jejich šířku, pozoroval proudící vodu a když překračovali nějakou obzvlášť velkou, naskakovala mu husí kůže a žaludek se mu svíral ještě víc.

V půlce mostu už zrychleně dýchal a dělalo se mu mdlo. S velkým úsilím se přinutil odtrhnout zrak a upřít pohled na kostelní věž na protějším břehu. Zbytek cesty přes řeku se Jindra soustředil jen na to, aby zabránil svým neposlušným očím stáčet se dolů.

Když se dutý klapot kopyt změnil na tlumené dusání, vydechl úlevou, zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu o koňský krk.

„Co je, Jindro?“ ozval se za ním hlas pana Ptáčka. „Teď už ti má být líp, ne hůř.“

Jindra se narovnal a neurčitě máchl rukou za sebe. „Ten most… když jsou tam mezery, kterýma jde vidět až dolů…“ Otřásl se a vzdychl. „Nedělá mi to dobře.“

Pan Ptáček na něj hleděl se zdviženým obočím a Jindra přemítal, jestli si náhodou nemyslí, že se zbláznil. Pak ho ale mladý šlechtic poplácal po zádech.

„No, každý jsme nějaký,“ pronesl Ptáček rozšafně, „mě se zase dělá špatně při pohledu na pavouky.“

***

Jindra se zavrtěl a pokusil se najít si nějakou lepší polohu. Seno ho píchalo do zad a kdosi z jeho spolunocležníků hlasitě chrápal. Navzdory předchozí únavě se mu teď nedařilo usnout. Ubytování pro tuto noc zdaleka nedosahovalo kvalit kutnohorského hostince, i když musel Jindra uznat, že doopravdy porovnat to mohla jen čtveřice strážných z jejich doprovodu. On a pan Ptáček – tady se zarazil a rychle se přinutil myslet na něco jiného.

Ten den toho neujeli příliš mnoho. Cokoliv rychlejšího než krok je příliš natřásalo v sedlech a bolest hlavy se stávala nesnesitelnou. A tak když se slunce klonilo k západu, dojeli teprve do Králova Městce a rozhodli se najít si nocleh. Ve městě byl jediný hostinec a když si Jindra vybavil nabízené pokoje, otřásl se. S panem Ptáčkem si vyměnili jediný pohled a bylo jim jasné, že spát budou jinde.

Vydali dál směrem na na Jičín a Trosky. Tohoto rozhodnutí začal Jindra litovat poměrně záhy. Prohýřená noc si začala vybírat svoji daň a on tak stěží udržel oči otevřené. Co chvíli se mu zavřely a hlava mu klesla. Když už měl pocit, že to nevydrží, objevila se před nimi usedlost. Po krátké poradě usoudili, že buď budou spát tady, nebo v lese. Překvapený sedlák je chtěl nejdřív odmítnout, ale poté, co pan Ptáček zacinkal několika groši, je poslal do stodoly. I s koňmi, jiné místo pro ně nebylo.

Jindra se přetočil ze zad na bok a zjistil, že se dívá do otevřených očí pana Ptáčka. Alespoň se mu zdálo, že jsou otevřené. Chvíli ho pozoroval.

„Nemůžu spát,“ zašeptal pak Ptáček, „hrozně to tu smrdí. A to seno mě píchá v místech, které ani nechci jmenovat.“

Jindra se přidušeně zasmál. „Už jsem spal i na horších místech.“ Pak chvíli poslouchal. „Navíc si myslím, že začalo pršet. Spát teď pod stromem, ještě bys toužil po smradlavé stodole, pane.“

„No jistě, pro venkovana jako ty je to tu hotový palác.“

Na tohle Jindra raději neodpověděl. Už se naučil poznat, že pokud pan Ptáček útočí na jeho původ, obvykle tím zakrývá nervozitu nebo odvádí řeč od nepříjemného tématu. A tak se raději zeptal: „Děje se ještě něco, pane?“

Odpovědí mu byl povzdech a pak se šlechtic otočil na záda. Mezi chrápáním jednoho ze strážných slyšel Jindra, jak pan Ptáček dýchá a polyká, jako by se odhodlával promluvit. Trpělivě čekal, ale přitom usilovně přemýšlel, co má, proboha, Ptáček tak strašného na srdci. Obvykle neměl problém říct, co si myslí. Nakonec se pan Ptáček odhodlal:

„Jindro, bojím se, co se bude dít, až dorazíme na Trosky.“

Jindřich jen pozvedl obočí. Kvůli tomuhle si Ptáček tak dlouho žvýkal jazyk? Už už se nadechoval k nějaké posměšné poznámce, ale naštěstí Ptáček pokračoval dřív, než mohl pronést něco neuváženého.

„Slyším, jak se mi v hlavě vysmíváš. A klidně se směj. Ale tentokrát leží zodpovědnost na mě. Jenom na mě. Není tu nikdo, kdo by mi kryl záda, pokud se něco posere.“

„Máš přece mě, pane,“ namítl Jindra.

„Promiň, Jindřichu, ale ty o těchhle věcech víš ještě větší hovno, než já. Tady nejedeme jednat s nějakým druhořadým zemanem odněkud z Horní Dolní, sakra! Víc nervózní bych byl jen tehdy, pokud bysme jeli za samotným králem. Kurva!“ Poslední slovo spíš zaúpěl než vyslovil.

Další věc, které si Jindra všiml, bylo, že čím byl Ptáček nervóznější, tím sprostěji mluvil. Ale aby mu nekřivdil, sám to měl dost podobně. Moc netušil, co by měl odpovědět.

„Ale čeho přesně se bojíš, pane? Vždyť jen doručíme dopis. Pod kterým ani nejsme podepsaní. Není to tak, že poslové se nezabíjejí?“

„Nebojím se o svůj život, ty hňupe. Ale pokud si Ota z Bergova usmyslí, že se mu nelíbím, může mi to kurevsky pohnojit u krále,“ odpověděl mu Ptáček. „A je celkem jedno u kterého,“ dodal po chvíli. „Co když zařídí, aby mě neuznali za dospělého?“ zhrozil se vzápětí.

„Může vůbec něco takového udělat?“ podivil se Jindra. „Copak na to není nějaký zákon nebo tak něco?“

„Já nevím… možná nemůže. Ale mohl by zařídit, aby se to protahovalo. Strýc mi o něm ledacos navykládal. Ten chlap byl u všeho důležitého, co se u dvora dělo. Zdálo se mi, že může vlastně všechno. Do prdele. Proč jsem se přihlásil, že pojedu!?“

Jindra chvíli uvažoval, jestli se nemá k panu Ptáčkovi natáhnout a třeba mu stisknout ruku na znamení podpory, ale pak si zase vzpomněl na včerejší noc a raději nechal ruce u těla. Honem se pokusil najít nějaká slova útěchy:

„Jsem si jistý, že to vidíš moc černě, pane. Ano, můj otec mě před Bergovem taky varoval. Ale prostě budeme na výsost zdvořilí, žádné pití, žádné holky. Žádné politické názory. Předáme dopis, pak se někam uklidíme, než si rozmyslí odpověď. No a tu si pak zase vezmeme a hurá zpátky.“ Už během svého proslovu si Jindra říkal, jestli to náhodou nemaluje moc narůžovo. A zdálo se, že Ptáček si to myslí taky.

„Těmhle žvástům snad nevěříš ani ty sám. Já prostě vím, že se něco posere.“

„No, pane, řekl bych, že teď už je stejně pozdě couvnout,“ pokusil se Jindra o co nejveselejší tón, nakolik to bylo šeptem možné.

„Díky, Jindřichu. To jsi mi opravdu pomohl.“ Sarkasmus z hlasu pana Ptáčka téměř odkapával.

Rozhostilo se ticho, jen chrápání se stále rozléhalo stodolou a sem tam zaznělo odfrknutí nebo zadunění kopyta o zem. Jindra doufal, že neprobudili své společníky. Sice se snažili šeptat, ale obzvlášť Ptáčkovi to sem tam ujelo do vyšší tóniny. Hledal nějaká slova, kterými by Ptáčka povzbudil. Nechtěl ukončit rozhovor takhle.

„Podívej, pane, ať už se stane cokoliv, na mě se můžeš spolehnout. Jsme v tom spolu. Ve všem.“

Ptáček ještě chvíli mlčel, ale pak odpověděl: Díky, Jindřichu. Ve všem spolu, platí?“

„Platí,“ odpověděl Jindra okamžitě.

„Dobře.“

Pak Jindra uslyšel šustění, jak se pan Ptáček zase otočil, tentokrát zády k němu – na znamení toho, že rozmluva je u konce. Sám se také obrátil a konečně se mu povedlo najít polohu, při které ho nic nepíchalo. Celý rozhovor v něm znovu probudil obavy, které až do teď úspěšně potlačoval. I přes neklidné myšlenky ho nakonec přece jen přemohlo spaní.

***

V horním ratajském hradu se ještě nespalo. Dva šlechtici seděli v hodovní síni a v rukách třímali poháry na víno. Na stole stály tři prázdné džbány a jeden z půlky plný. Stráže ani služebnictvo nebyli v dohledu, a tak se statnější a rozložitější z obou mužů natáhl a oběma jim dolil.

„To jsme asi nevymysleli moc dobře, že, Racku?“ prohlásil poté, co se napil.

„Opravdu se zdá, že tenhle nápad nelze zařadit mezi naše nejlepší, příteli,“ odpověděl mu Racek a také si lokl.

„Když jsme s Joštem psali ten dopis, přišlo mi to jako naprostá samozřejmost. Prostě jeden šlechtic píše druhému. Žádná zlá vůle, jen se ptáme. A když se Jan přihlásil, že dopis doručí, zdálo se mi, že to pro něho bude skvělá zkušenost.“

„Obávám se, Hanuši, že s námi pan Jošt pěkně vyběhl. Tak, jak má ve zvyku. Zase rozehrál nějakou tu svoji hru a my jsme mu skočili na lep. Jako malí nezkušení kluci,“ povzdechl si Racek a znovu naklonil pohár s vínem.

Hanuš z Lípy se zavrtěl v křesle a jen otráveně zafuněl. Pak nahlédl do své číše a zjistil, že už je zase prázdná. Na chvíli zaváhal, ale pak si opět dolil. Nabídl i Rackovi, který se také chvíli rozmýšlel, ale nakonec kývl. Pochmurně se na sebe usmáli a upili. I čtvrtý džbán se zanedlouho vyprázdnil.

„Jestli to tak půjde dál, skončíme jako ti dva mladí nezvedenci,“ poznamenal Hanuš.

„Jak dobře máš zásobený sklep?“ otázal se ho Racek.

„Ne dost na to, abychom mohli takhle pít každý den…“

„Takže pozítří?“

„Pozítří,“ potvrdil ratajský pán.

Oba se nejistě zvedli z křesel, zapotáceli se a opřeli o sebe, aby udrželi rovnováhu. Hanuš pak nabídl Rackovi k přespání komnatu pro hosty a ten vděčně přijal.


	2. Chapter 2

Když se Jindřich ráno probudil, cítil se překvapivě dobře odpočinutý a navzdory vážnému nočnímu rozhovoru i v dobré náladě. S denním světlem se mu vrátila i odvaha a snáze věřil tomu, že to nějak zvládnou a všechno dobře dopadne. Dobré rozpoložení mu vydrželo do okamžiku, kdy se protlačil mezi koňmi a otevřel dveře od stodoly, aby si mohl jít ulevit.

Do obličeje ho udeřil chladný vzduch vonící deštěm. Zdálo se, že pršelo celou noc, protože na zemi stály špinavé kaluže vody a všechno v dohledu se vlhce lesklo. Jindra si povzdechl a rychle vykonal to, co ho vyhnalo z teplého sena. Cestou zpátky dovnitř potkal jednoho ze strážných, který mířil ven za stejným cílem.

„To bude dneska cesta, co?“ prohodil k němu muž.

Jindra se v odpověď jen ušklíbl a pokýval hlavou.

Zatímco se chystali na cestu, venku se opět rozpršelo. Chvíli jen stáli ve dveřích a sledovali kapky dopadající do kaluží na dvoře.

„Co myslíte, jak dlouho bude ještě pršet?“ zeptal se pak Jan Ptáček.

Strážní z jejich doprovodu zvedli zraky a prozkoumávali oblohu.

„Moc dlouho určitě ne, vždyť prší už od noci.“

„Podívejte, tamhle už se to trhá.“

Jindra se podíval naznačeným směrem. Jednotvárnou šeď oblohy tam narušovalo pár světlejších mraků. Tvrzení, že se v tom místě oblaka trhají, mu však přišlo poněkud odvážné. Nicméně představa, jak se třeba půl dne mačkají v zatuchlé stodole bez jakékoliv možnosti rozptýlení, ho přiměla neposlechnout hlas rozumu.

„Taky bych řekl, že to musí každou chvíli přestat.“

Když se Jindřich rozhlédl kolem sebe, ve tvářích svých společníků viděl stejné pochyby, jaké cítil on sám. Ale zdálo se, že jsou všichni odhodlaní lhát si do kapsy. Nakonec se pohledy všech stočily na pana Ptáčka. Ten se chvíli tvářil dost nešťastně, ale pak zavelel:

„Nasedejte, pánové. Jedeme.“

***

Jindra poslouchal mlaskání koňských kopyt na rozbahněné cestě a přemýšlel, jestli jim takové vlhko nemůže ublížit. Sám se v koních moc nevyznal, ale měl dojem, že o něčem takovém kdysi vykládal jeden obchodník, který si u nich ve Skalici nechával koně pravidelně okovat. Bude se na to muset zeptat Vaška v Úžicích.

Poté zaměřil pozornost na to uzdu ve svých rukách. Všiml si, že je na několika místech popraskaná. Kůže přece taky ve vlhku trpí, ne? Ať se snažil sebevíc, jeho myšlenky se pokaždé stočily k všudypřítomnému vlezlému dešti. Na začátku cesty si sice oblékl vlněný plášť, který si duchapřítomně zabalil s sebou, ale ten už mu stačil prosáknout a ačkoliv ho hřál, ta vlhkost byla protivná.

Z úvah ho vytrhl hlas pana Ptáčka:

„Jindřichu, můžeš mi, prosím tě, znovu připomenout, proč jsem se dobrovolně přihlásil k tomuhle úkolu?“

„Ehm…chtěl jsi přesvědčit pana Hanuše, že jsi už dospělý, schopný a zodpovědný?“

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli to, že si uženu horkost a umřu někde cestou, ho kdoví jak oslní.“

„Hmm…tak potom jsi toužil po dobrodružství a chtěl jsi posbírat nějaké vzrušující historky, které bys pak mohl vykládat v hospodě u piva?“

„Jediná _vzrušující_ věc, která se mi zatím na téhle cestě udála, byla v kutnohorských lázních. A o té teda nikde vykládat nebudu!“ odsekl Ptáček. „A vůbec, byla to spíš řečnická otázka.“

Jindra se s chutí zasmál. Všem jim muselo být stejně mizerně, ale nikdo si neuměl stěžovat tak, jako pan Ptáček. Od rána projeli už několik vesnic, ale žádná jim nestála za zastávku. Jindra začínal mít hlad, ale nedokázal si moc představit, že se jen tak zastaví a nají pod širým nebem.

„Jak daleko je to ještě do Jičína?“ zeptal se Jakuba, jednoho ze strážných, který už kdysi tímhle krajem cestoval, a tak jim dělal průvodce.

„Obávám se, že ještě pár hodin cesty, pane. Zvlášť v tomhle počasí,“ odpověděl Jakub a pak mohutně kýchl. „Ale pokud si dobře vzpomínám, kousek před námi by měla být vesnice s hostincem.“ Sotva domluvil, kýchl znovu a pak se rozkašlal.

Při přestavě teplého jídla Jindra poněkud ožil. A nebyl sám. I ostatní se v sedlech narovnali a hleděli před sebe, jako by už měli hospodu každou chvíli spatřit.

„Navrhuji, abychom se rozjeli cvalem. Tenhle kousek cesty vypadá pevněji,“ prohlásil pan Ptáček a pobídl koně.

***

Ten den večer nakonec do Jičína dojeli. Jindra si dokázal vybavit jen pár cest, které byly horší, než tahle. Hospodu, o které mluvil Jakub, skutečně našli, ale všechna místa byla obsazená. A tak jen ve stoje shltali horkou polévku a vyrazili znovu do deště. Zbytek cesty Jindrovi postupně splynul do jediné rozmáčené mizérie.

A také si dělal starosti o Jakuba. Bylo slyšet, jak se mu kašel postupně zhoršuje a když konečně dorazili do prvního jičínského hostince, který dokázali najít, jen se sesunul z koně a zůstal shrbený sedět na mokré zemi. Naštěstí se ukázalo, že tady volno mají. Jakubovi kamarádi mu pomohli do pokoje a postarali se o jeho koně i o ty nákladní. Na Jindru zbylo, aby se postaral o svého vlastního a ještě o Ptáčkova. Ten mu jen hodil uzdu a zmizel uvnitř.

Zatímco hřebelcoval obě zvířata, přemýšlel, kam se podělo ono ve všem spolu, na kterém se minulé noci dohodli. Jak se zdálo, každý z nich si to vyložil trochu jinak. Někdy měl pocit, že by snad mohli být s panem Ptáčkem i přátelé, ale pak mladý šlechtic vždycky udělal něco, co mezi ně znovu postavilo zeď. Jindra se rozhodl, že dá Ptáčkovi ještě poslední šanci. Počká, dokud se nevrátí do Ratají. A pokud se do té doby nic nezmění, pak bude načase tohle jednostranné přátelství ukončit. Zatím ale moc nechtěl přemýšlet, jak by bylo možné to udělat. Jediné, co ho napadalo, bylo odjet z kraje už napořád. A to snad ani nestálo za zmínku. No, alespoň že ve stájích bylo docela teplo a pohybem se navíc taky zahřál.

Když vešel do lokálu, uviděl tam sedět jen zbývající tři muže z jejich doprovodu. Před každým z nich stál korbel piva a když si ho všimli, vesele mu zamávali. Vypadali, že už je nic netrápí a že si hodlají večer užít. No, Jindra už si užil dost a náladu na nějaké hýření rozhodně neměl. A tak si k nim přisedl jen na tak dlouho, než snědl večeři a pak si nechal ukázat svůj pokoj.

Jak se ukázalo, opět ho sdílel s panem Ptáčkem. Ten už ležel na své posteli, otočený čelem ke stěně. Jindra se ani nepokoušel o nějaký rozhovor. Ptáček očividně nebyl v náladě a on sám byl momentálně také otrávený. Bylo mu jasné, že pokud by někdo z nich promluvil, nevyhnutelně by to skončilo hádkou. Místo toho se jen svlékl a také se, pro jistotu, otočil zády do místnosti. A tak tam jen leželi a mezi nimi se vznášelo divné a nepříjemné ticho, dokud Jindra nesunul.

***

Ráno začalo skoro stejně špatně, jako předchozí den skončil. Jindra i pan Ptáček se mlčky oblékli a sešli do lokálu. Tam se měli potkat se čtveřicí strážných, ale místnost byla prázdná až na šenkýřku, která něco míchala ve velkém hrnci.

„Kde jsou naši muži? Měli tu na nás čekat,“ oslovil ji Jindra. „A kde jsou vlastně všichni ostatní?“

„Ó pane, kdybys tak věděl,“ začala žena, „můj muž i všichni pacholci leží v křečích a horečkách. To musí být z těch hub, co včera snědli. Vaši muži je jedli taky.“

„Jaké houby?“ zhrozil se Jindra a rychle se snažil vzpomenout, jestli nějaké včera jedl.

„Neboj se, pane, tys žádné neměl. Ale chlapi včera popili a dostali hlad, tak jsem jim ještě v noci udělala smaženici z hub, co mi prodal jeden muž. Tvrdil, že jsou to zázračné houby, co zahání kocovinu.“ Tady se šenkýřka zamračila. „Šarlatán jeden. A já jsem byla husa, že jsem mu věřila! Otrávila jsem si celou hospodu. A teď už mě, prosím, nezdržuj, musím jim uvařit něco na žaludek.“ Na to se obrátila k hrnci a dál míchala a přidávala různé byliny.

Jindra se otočil a setkal se pohledem s panem Ptáčkem.

„Slyšel jsi to, pane?“

„Slyšel,“ potvrdil Ptáček. „Měli bysme je asi zkontrolovat…“

Jindra přikývl a oba se vydali zpátky k pokojům. Cestou je minulo několik děveček, které nesly zapáchající nočníky. Když otevřeli dveře do pokoje ke strážným, bylo hned jasné, že tady děvečky ještě nebyly. Celou místnost prostupoval zápach zvratků a něčeho ještě mnohem horšího. Jindra bezděčně o krok ucouvl a narazil do pana Ptáčka.

„Co je, Jindřichu?“

Jindra mu jen mlčky pokynul a Ptáček se kolem něj protáhl, aby také mohl nahlédnout dovnitř. Hned vzápětí odskočil jako uštknutý a s obličejem zkřiveným znechucením prohlásil:

„Tohle nedám, Jindro. Musíš se na ně podívat sám.“

Jindra se mu chvíli díval do očí a pak se tiše zeptal: „Ve všem spolu, pane?“

Budiž Ptáčkovi ke cti, že neuhnul pohledem. Chvíli se na sebe dívali, pak Ptáček zavřel oči, jako by se snad modlil. Nakonec zavrčel:

„K čertu s tebou, Jindřichu!“ a skočil do místnosti. Jindra ho sledoval, jak přeběhl k oknu a otevřel ho dokořán. „Na co čekáš?“ zavolal s hlavou vraženou ven.

Jindra se zhluboka nadechl a pospíšil si dovnitř. Strážní leželi na slamnících na zemi a všichni vypadali velice zuboženě. Dva z nich neklidně spali, třetí vykoktal jakousi omluvu a pak se naklonil do nočníku a začal zvracet. Poslední z nich, Jakub, sice nezvracel, ale dobře mu také nebylo. Jindra si k němu klekl a položil mu ruku na čelo. Horko z něj přímo sálalo. Dotek ho musel probudit, protože otevřel oči a chvíli se nepřítomně díval kolem sebe, než pochopil, kde je.

„Vodu,“ zachraptěl. Jindra vzhlédl, aby se podíval, kde by nějakou našel a uviděl pana Ptáčka, jak stojí u něj a podává mu pohár. Mlčky jej přijal a dal Jakubovi napít.

„Je mi líto, pane, ale až na Trosky s vámi nepojedu. Sotva dokážu sedět. V sedle se určitě neudržím.“

Jindřich vstal a s Ptáčkem přešli k oknu, kde se dýchalo přece jen lépe.Chvíli se spolu radili. Ani jeden si nebyl příliš jistý, co mají teď dělat. Nakonec se ale rozhodli, že vyrazí jen sami dva a od Jakuba si nechají popsat cestu. Pro jistotu poslouchali oba a nechali si všechno několikrát zopakovat. Pak ještě došlo ke krátké výměně názorů, když si uvědomili, že budou muset zaplatit za nocleh a stravu svých strážných. Nakonec to byl Jindra, kdo musel nechat v hostinci půlku svého váčku, protože pan Ptáček s hrůzou zjistil, že obnos, kterým ho vybavil na cestu strýc, se značně ztenčil.

***

„Doprava. Musíme jet doprava!“

„Vážně? A není to náhodou doleva?“ zapochyboval Jindra. „Zřetelně si vybavuju, jak Jakub mluví o levé ruce.“

Pan Ptáček jen protočil panenky. „No jistě, ty moulo. Říkal, že skály máme nechat po levé ruce – to znamená jet vpravo!“

Stáli na rozcestí a nedaleko od nich se mezi stromy zdvihalo do výšky několik skalních věží. Cesta k nim uběhla rychle a zvládli dokonce i povrchně přátelskou konverzaci na několik neutrálních témat, ale zdálo se, že křehké příměří spěje k rychlému konci, pokud Jindra něco neudělá.

Zvedl ruce ve smířlivém gestu: „Vlastně máš, pravdu, pane. Teď už si vzpomínám.“

Ptáček se na něj ještě zamračil, ale pak obrátil koně a pokračoval v cestě. Jindra si jen povzdechl a vydal se za ním. Nákladního koně vedl za sebou samozřejmě on. Nesnažil se Ptáčka dohnat, naopak si pečlivě hlídal, aby mezi nimi byl odstup alespoň jedné koňské délky.

Jindřich nechápal, kde se to mezi nimi takhle pokazilo. Nadšení, se kterým vyjížděli z Ratají, se dávno rozplynulo a místo aby si cestu užíval, začínal si raději přát, aby zůstal doma. Zlostně zíral na Ptáčkova záda. Všechno je to jeho chyba, pomyslel si. To, jak si pořád stěžuje, dělá si ze mě poskoka a pravidelně se mi vysmívá…

Dalších pár hodin jeli beze slova, jen pan Ptáček se párkrát krátce a úsečně optal na správný směr několika pocestných, které potkali. Během té doby si v sobě Jindra dusil pocity křivdy a vybavoval si každičkou pitomost, kterou mu dle jeho soudu Ptáček provedl. Docela se mu povedlo zapomenout, že se ještě před chvílí chtěl s mladíkem usmířit. Zrovna si s gustem přehrával v hlavě jejich první společnou cestu na lov (ne úplně nepodobnou téhle), když ho objekt jeho rozjímání vyrušil: „Jindřichu! Mám dojem, že si musíme znovu promluvit.“

Jindra jen pokrčil rameny, ale následoval pana Ptáčka, který sesedl z koně a odvedl ho kousek z cesty do lesa. Tam koně přivázali a poodešli stranou. Ptáček si založil ruce a nasadil něco, o čem se Jindra domníval, že měl být přísný výraz.

„Tak co máš za problém, Jindřichu?“

„ _Já_ že mám problém?!“ vykřikl Jindra.

„Slyším, jak mi za zády funíš a už pár hodin jsi se mnou nepromluvil ani slovo!“

Jindra na něj jen vyvalil oči. Nemohl uvěřit Ptáčkovu pokrytectví.

„Aha – takže když nemluvíš ty se mnou, pane, pak je to v pořádku, že?“

Teď zase hleděl pan Ptáček. „Včera jsem byl unavený… a vůbec, nemusím se ti zpovídat!“

„Já tobě taky ne!“

„Drzoune – !“

„Nafoukaný spratku – !“

Na pár vteřin se rozhostilo ticho… a pak se na sebe vrhli. Jindra později nebyl schopný říct, kdo z nich se pohnul první. Stihl si jen všimnout, že v Ptáčkových očích hoří podobná touha vymlátit z něj duši, jakou cítil on sám k němu. Zbraně měli naštěstí zavěšené na sedlech, a tak se po sobě jen váleli, kopali se a mlátili pěstmi. Zuřivý zápas je postupně zahnal dál do lesa. Jindra se zrovna ocitl nahoře a zvedl pěst, aby udeřil Ptáčka do obličeje. Ten sebou prudce hodil, aby se ho zbavil. Jindra ucítil, jak padá. Zpanikařil a pevněji sevřel Ptáčkův oděv. A pak už se oba řítili dolů ze srázu.

Nepadali dlouho. Svah byl pokrytý keři a trávou, což je trochu přibrzdilo. Když konečně zastavil, převalil se Jindra na záda a zůstal ležet. Zavřel oči a čekal, až se mu přestane točit hlava. Vedle sebe cítil Ptáčkovo tělo. Veškerá zuřivost ho opustila, ale usilovně se bránil tomu, aby její místo zaujaly jiné pocity a myšlenky. Například na to, jestli náhodou právě nezabil šlechtice.

Pak se, naštěstí, ozval pan Ptáček: „Jindro, my jsme opravdu dva největší pitomci v celých Ratajích, co?“

„To teda jsme.“

Další chvíli leželi mlčky a Jindra konečně dovolil svým pocitům, aby ho zaplavily. V duchu si nadával do oslů. Co ho to proboha napadlo, zaútočit na šlechtice. Nikoho nebude zajímat, že Ptáček ve stejnou chvíli napadl jeho.

„Měli bysme vstát, je tu nějak vlhko.“

Jindra chvíli zvažoval, jestli by nebylo lepší tu zůstat ležet a propadnout se hanbou, ale když do něj Ptáček strčil nohou, otevřel oči a postavil se. Když se rozhlédl, uviděl, že stojí v mělké strži. Její dno bylo pokryté lopuchy a když přešlápl z nohy na nohu, ozval se mlaskavý zvuk, který mohla vydat jen jediná věc.

„Vrátíme se ke koním?“ nadhodil a vyhýbal se přitom Ptáčkovi pohledem. Mladý šlechtic přikývl a společně se vyšplhali zpátky nahoru. Tam zjistili, že se nedostali nijak daleko. Když došli ke svým zvířatům, zastavili se a poprvé se na sebe pořádně podívali. A začali se smát. A smáli se a smáli, až už Jindra nemohl popadnout dech a Ptáček si z tváří stíral slzy.

Ale nakonec se přece jen uklidnili a pokusilise zhodnotit škody. Pan Ptáček měl na tváři podlitinu, která se teprve začínala vybarvovat a těsně nad okem škrábanec, ze kterého se draly krůpěje krve a občas odkáply dolů. Jindra měl pro změnu rozražený ret, který mu do večera jistojistě opuchne a na spánku stržený kus kůže. Když se onoho místa dotýkal, bolestně sykal. Modřiny a škrábance na zbytku těla se raději rozhodli nepočítat. Oblečení, které měli na sobě vypadalo, že patří spíš pacholkům od prasat. Dokonce tak i zapáchalo.

„Co řekneme na Troskách? Copak se tam můžeme objevit takhle?“ povzdechl si pan Ptáček. „Tentokrát mě strýc opravdu přerazí, až se to dozví.“

„A musí se to dozvědět? Řekneme, že nás přepadli Kumáni. Nebo nějací lapkové. Protože jsme s sebou neměli stráže, byli v přesile, ale nám se stejně povedlo je přeprat. Ale mezitím nás stihli takhle zřídit,“ chrlil ze sebe Jindra.

V Ptáčkových očích svitlo světlo naděje. „Dobrý nápad!“

Než nasedli na koně, ještě zvážili, zda se nepřevlečou do čistého. Ale oba s sebou měli jen jedny náhradní šaty a ty nebyly určené k cestování a brnění rovnou zavrhli.A tak nakonec vyrazili tak, jak byli. A pak si konečně promluvili.

Jindra pověděl Ptáčkovi všechno o tom, jak se cítí, když s ním šlechtic zametá a jedná jako se svým poskokem, přestože jindy ho bere téměř jako přítele. A pan Ptáček se zase svěřil Jindrovi s tím, jak hloupě a méněcenně se cítí on, když mu Hanuš stále předhazuje, jak je Jindřich ve všem lepší a že by si z něj měl vzít příklad.

Jindra na chvíli pustil uzdu, aby se mohl chytit za hlavu a zasténat. Jak z tohohle ven.

„Pane, já vím, že je spousta věcí, o kterých nemám sebemenší tušení a ve kterých jsi nepřekonatelně lepší než já. A vždycky budeš,“ řekl nakonec a překvapil sám sebe tím, jak upřímně to opravdu myslel. „Hodně jsem se toho od tebe naučil.“

Ptáček vypadal jeho prohlášením zaskočený, ale pak se trochu sebral. „Díky, Jindřichu. Vážím si toho. Opravdu. Za těch pár měsíců, co se známe, jsi mi znovu a znovu prokázal své přátelství, zatímco já jsem ti často oplácel jen výsměchem.“ Pak se narovnal v sedle a podíval se Jindrovi přímo do očí. „Nevím, jestli se dokážu změnit, ale pokusím se. Ode dneška si budu víc hlídat, co ti říkám. A tobě dávám právo mi říct, pokud to přeženu.“

Teď byl zase ohromený Jindra. „Děkuju, pane. Taky si toho vážím. A já zase dávám právo tobě nadávat mi do vesnických balíků, když udělám něco opravdu pitomého.“

„Na to nepotřebuju tvoje svolení, kovářskej,“ řekl Ptáček, ale pak zasmál.

Jindra se zasmál s ním a najednou ucítil, jak z něj spadla velká tíha, o které ani nevěděl, že ji nosí, dokud se jí nezbavil.

„Tak pojeď, Jindro, ať tam dorazíme ještě dneska!“


	3. Chapter 3

Nedlouho po jejich hádce vyjeli z lesa a v dálce konečně spatřili siluetu hradu, která se nedala s ničím splést. V nedaleké vesnici se ještě pro jistotu znovu zeptali na cestu a pak už odhodlaně zamířili ke svému cíli. Když se zrovna nedíval, kam jede, vrhal Jindra na hrad jeden pohled za druhým. Pak je stezka opět zavedla do lesa a hrad jim zakryly stromy. Nakonec skončil i tenhle les a výhled, který se před nimi otevřel, přiměl Jindru zastavit. Seděl v sedle a hleděl s otevřenou pusou. Rychlý pohled na Ptáčka mu potvrdil, že mladý šlechtic zírá stejně jako on. Byl za to rád.

Z kopce před nimi vyrůstaly dvě mohutné skály a na každé skále se tyčila věž. V prostoru mezi nimi se táhlo opevnění tvořené zpola přírodní skálou a zpola kamennou zdí. Za ní vyčnívaly střechy hradních budov.Celkový dojem byl vskutku impozantní.

„Brána bude nejspíš z druhé strany,“ poznamenal Jindra po chvíli, aby prolomil ticho.

„Hm… cože?“

Jindra se otočil na pana Ptáčka a uviděl, že prvotní ohromení na jeho tváři vystřídal nešťastný výraz. Nedalo mu moc práce uhodnout, na co Ptáček myslí.

„Pane – “ začal, ale Ptáček ho přerušil:

„Už mě nemusíš utěšovat, Jindro. Tohle byla moje poslední slabá chvilka.“ Zhluboka se nadechl a pak se na Jindřicha usmál. „Vzhůru do jámy lvové!“

Jindra se poněkud nejistě zasmál, vyrazil za ním a chvíli přemýšlel, co přesně tím Ptáček myslel. Ale nezeptal se.

Cestou minuli vesnici v podhradí. Jindra si všiml, že v ní panuje čilý ruch a dokonce zaznamenal i hospodu. Ne že by snad měli v úmyslu ji navštívit. S Ptáčkem se shodli, že nejrozumnější bude držet se od pití dál. A navíc se jejich váčky povážlivě vyprázdnily.

Pak už stoupali vzhůru stezkou, která se obtáčela okolo návrší, na němž Trosky stály. Netrvalo dlouho a zastavili před branami. Tam jim cestu zastoupili dva strážní. Z jejich postoje nebylo znát žádné otevřené nepřátelství, pouze profesionální ostražitost. Jeden z nich se jich zeptal na důvod jejich návštěvy.

Ptáček vedle něj se v sedle narovnal a nasadil svůj nejlepší velkopanský výraz. „Jsem Jan Ptáček z Pirkštejna a přijíždím jako posel pána Hanuše z Lipé. Přináším dopis, jež smím osobně předat pouze do rukou vašeho pána, Oty z Bergova.“

Ptáčkův tón povýšené nadřazenosti nenechával žádný prostor pro pochyby, zda skutečně mluví se šlechticem. Přesto Jindra viděl, že strážní váhají a dlouze si je prohlížejí. Nakonec jim ustoupili z cesty.

„Můžeš projít, pane. Ale můžeme tě pustit jen na první nádvoří. Tady musíš počkat na purkrabího, který rozhodne, co dál.“

Ptáček v odpověď jen kývl a pak projeli skrz bránu do hradu. Nádvoří, které se před nimi otevřelo, bylo menší, než Jindra čekal. Uprostřed stála krytá studna a k hradbám se po jejich obvodu tiskly dřevěné budovy, které celý prostor ještě víc zmenšovaly. Po pravici měli stáje a vlevo se zdvihala jediná patrová budova. V ní zmizel jeden ze strážných od brány.

Jindra i Ptáček sesedli a zatímco čekali, zvědavě se rozhlíželi. Jindrovi se zrak stále stáčel k oběma věžím. Takto zblízka působily ještě ohromněji a on si nedokázali představit, jak je mohly postavit pouze lidské ruce. Několikrát mu také oči zabloudily ke strážím na hradbách. Několik mužů tam svíralo nabité kuše a ostražitě je sledovalo. Jindrovi přeběhl mráz po zádech a bezděky se pokusil schovat mezi koně, než mu došlo, že ať se postaví kamkoliv, strážní ho díky výškovému rozdílu vždycky uvidí. Jeho pohyb neušel Ptáčkovi.

„Taky jsem si jich všiml. Svrbí mě z nich mezi lopatkami. Ale teď nemůžeme dát najevo slabost!“

A tak se Jindra narovnal a pohlédl strážným přímo do očí. Někteří uhnuli pohledem, jiní naopak významně potěžkali kuše a zašklebili se na něj. Docela se mu ulevilo, když se konečně objevil purkrabí. Ale ukázalo se, že to bylo poněkud předčasné.

Správce hradu se jim představil jako Pavel z Turnova a jal se jich znovu vyptávat na účel jejich návštěvy. Nebo spíš pana Ptáčka. Jindřicha jen krátce přejel pohledem a pak ho přestal zajímat.Během Ptáčkova vysvětlení se mračil a nakonec si vyžádal dopis, že si ho musí prohlédnout, aby mohl ověřit pravost pečeti.

„Obávám se, že ti ho nemůžu předat. Jen do rukou pána Oty,“ odmítl ho pan Ptáček a také se zamračil.

„A já se zase obávám, že tě k němu nemůžu pustit… pane.“

Purkrabího neochota jednat s Ptáčkem s úctou, která mu dle jeho názoru náležela, mladého šlechtice očividně vytáčela. Jindra viděl, jak se pan Ptáček napjal a rozhodl se zasáhnout.

„Jestli bych mohl něco navrhnout, pane?“

Ptáček i purkrabí se na něj otočili.

„A tohle je kdo?“

„Jindřich, můj panoš a osobní strážce,“ představil ho Ptáček, tak jak se předem dohodli.

Purkrabí se zatvářil, jakoby kousal šťovík, ale pokynul Jindrovi, aby pokračoval.

„Pan Ptáček ti dopis přidrží tak, abys na něj dobře viděl a ty pak můžeš ověřit vše, co potřebuješ,“ pronesl Jindra s lehkou úklonou, aby purkrabího trochu uchlácholil.

Jindřich kdysi slyšel, že dobrý kompromis se pozná tak, že jsou všechny strany nespokojené stejným způsobem a nejinak tomu bylo i v tomto případě. Purkrabí i Ptáček se jeho návrhu podvolili, ale nadšeně se netvářil ani jeden z nich a jedinou útěchou jim tak mohlo být vědomí, že ten druhý je na tom stejně.

Po chvíli zkoumaní mávl Pavel z Turnova rukou a Ptáček dopis zase schoval. Purkrabí si je pak ještě dlouho prohlížel. Jindra viděl, jak se jeho pohled zastavil u Ptáčkovy modřiny, která se už stihla zajímavě vybarvit a jak zůstal viset na jeho rtu, o kterém s jistotou věděl, že je přinejmenším dvojnásobný, než by měl být. Purkrabí právě otevřel ústa a nadechl se, aby vyřkl svůj verdikt, když tu náhle zaslechl Jindra klapot kopyt a hlasitý hovor a na nádvoří vjela skupina jezdců.

Muž v čele nemohl být nikdo jiný než sám Ota z Bergova. Vlasy měl už šedivé,ale v sedle se držel zpříma. Jindra ho věkem hádal blíž k panu Divišovi, než ke svému otci. Jeho pozornost ovšem vzápětí upoutal druhý jezdec a Jindřich ztuhl překvapením. Tu tvář by poznal kdekoliv. Na koni vedle Bergova seděl Markvart z Úlic.

Bylo dobře, že se purkrabí Pavel také otočil k jezdcům a, vida svého pána, šel se mu poklonit. Tak totiž neviděl, co se odehrálo za jeho zády. Jindra chvíli stál jako zkamenělý. Nevnímal nic okolo sebe, před očima měl jen nenáviděnou tvář. Pak se náhle vzpamatoval a vrhl se mezi koně k sedlu, kde měl zavěšený meč. Už už se ho chystal vytáhnout, když v tom mu ruku sevřel pan Ptáček.

„Co tě to posedlo, Jindřichu?“ zasyčel šeptem.

„Ten holohlavý parchant vedle Bergova – to on mi zabil rodiče!“ zavrčel Jindra v odpověď a škubl rukou. Ptáček ho sevřel ještě pevněji.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš? Vytáhneš meč a zastřelí tě!“

„Seru na to! Musím ho dostat, než mi zase proklouzne!“

Jindřich pustil meč, aby si snáze osvobodil ruku. Než však stačil cokoliv udělat, Ptáček mu podrazil nohy a zároveň trhl rukou, kterou ho svíral. Když se Jindra zapotácel, poslal ho mladý šlechtic dobře mířeným kopancem k zemi.

Jindra vletěl po hlavě mezi nohy nákladního koně. Zvíře zaržálo, postavilo se na zadní a jeden z balíků na jeho hřbetě se s rachotem zřítil k zemi. Jindra se na poslední chvíli stihl odvalit stranou, než obrovská kopyta dopadl na zem v místech, kde měl ještě před okamžikem hlavu. Veškerý hovor na nádvoří ustal. Jindřich se pomalu sbíral ze země, ale neodvažoval se zvednout hlavu.Prvotní nával slepé zuřivosti opadl a on si s hrůzou uvědomil, co právě provedl. Kůň vedle něj stále frkal a neklidně přešlapoval nohama, tak ho raději uchopil za uzdu.

„A kdo je tohle?“ ozval se čísi hlas. Jindra nepochyboval, že patří Otovi z Bergova. To vzápětí potvrdil purkrabí:

„Můj pane, zde tento muž o sobě tvrdí, že je jakýsi Jan Ptáček z Pirkštejna a přijíždí k tobě s poselstvím od pána Hanuše z Lipé.“

Jindra nepatrně pohnul hlavou a koutkem oka obhlédl situaci. Moc toho neviděl, neboť mu výhled zakrýval jeho vlastní kůň. Ota z Bergova očividně sesedl a teď se s purkrabím blížil k nim. Vidět byly jen jejich nohy. Pan Ptáček stál o kus před ním a vzápětí se uklonil tak vybraně a zdvořile, jak ho Jindra ještě nikdy neviděl.

„Pane, přijíždím jako posel svého strýce. Posílá ti pozdravení a uctivě žádá o odpověď na dopis, který ti mám předat.“

Bergov neodpověděl hned. Přistoupil blíž k Ptáčkovi a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel.

„Ptáček z Pirkštejna? Syn starého Ješka?“

„Tak jest, pane.“

„Kdysi jsem se s tvým otcem setkal, mladý pane. Dobrá tedy, přečtu si, co má tvůj strýc na srdci.“ Pak se Ota z Bergova zadíval přímo na Jindru. Ten rychle sklopil hlavu a pokusil se o co nejlepší úklonu, jaké byl schopen.

„Můj osobní strážce, pane,“ přispěchal mu na pomoc pan Ptáček.

Na to se pán z Bergova zasmál: „Nu, snad je v boji šikovnější, než vypadá.“

Jindra cítil, jak mu rudnou tváře. Zatínal zuby a upřeně si prohlížel své boty. Pan Ptáček se zasmál také, ale Jindrovým uším to znělo slabě a nepřesvědčivě. Ale zdálo se, že z nejhoršího jsou venku.

Ota z Bergova se otočil na purkrabího. „Pane purkrabí, nechej připravit pokoj podle hostova přání.“ A k Ptáčkovi dodal: „Zdá se, že jsi svůj příjezd načasoval nadmíru dobře, mladý pane. Zítra se koná hostina na počest mého druhého hosta. Jsi samozřejmě zván. Jen doufám, že budeš jako šlechtic nejen vystupovat, ale i vypadat. I mí čeledíni jsou čistší, než ty.“ Pak Bergov na Ptáčka zdvořile kývl a odešel.

Jeho odchod probral všechny ze strnulosti a na nádvoří propukl shon. Jindra se konečně odvážil pořádně narovnat a všiml si, že pan Ptáček stojí se zavřenýma očima a nehlasně pohybuje rty. Vypadalo to, že se modlí. Když se k němu přiblížil, otevřel mladý šlechtic oči a vrhl na Jindru zničující pohled.

„Pojď,“ procedil mezi zuby a vydal se za purkrabím, který na ně čekal opodál.

Jindra ho mlčky následoval a v duchu už skládal omluvu. Bylo mu jasné, že jakmile budou osamotě, dostane oprávněně vynadáno. Když pak kráčeli za purkrabím na druhé nádvoří, naposledy se ohlédl – aby se ujistil, že je postaráno o jejich koně. A jeho oči se střetly s pohledem Markvarta z Úlic.

***

„Prostě ze všech pitomých vesnických nekňubů jsi ty ten nejpitomější!“ láteřil Ptáček a rázoval u toho sem a tam.

Jindra stál mlčky se svěšenou hlavou a hrozně se styděl. Svou omluvu vykoktal, sotva zapadly dveře od komnaty za sluhou, který je sem zavedl. Ale zdálo se, že jen proletěla panu Ptáčkovi kolem hlavy, protože ten dál pokračoval ve spílání. Když už se nadechoval k dalšímu kolu, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a pak dovnitř vstoupili další sloužící, kteří jim přinesli věci, co nechali u koní.

Jindra i Ptáček mlčeli, dokud sluhové zase neodešli. Pak se pan Ptáček ztěžka posadil na lavici u stěny a ukryl si hlavu v dlaních.

„Promiň, Jindřichu. Tohle jsem asi přehnal. Ale měl jsem vážně strach.“

„Ne, to já se omlouvám, pane. Máš naprostou pravdu, jsem osel.“ Jindra nejistě přešlápl, ale pak se dvěma rychlými kroky přesunul a posadil se na lavici vedle Ptáčka. „Když jsem uviděl toho parchanta, úplně se mi zatmělo před očima. Ani jsem moc nevěděl, co dělám.“

Ptáček spustil ruce a podíval se na něj. „Kdo to vůbec je?“

„Markvart z Úlic.“

„Cože?! Ten velitel Zikmundova vojska?“

„Právě ten. Zajímalo by mě, co tu chce…“

Ptáček jen potřásl hlavou: „Jestli je to opravdu on, tak jsi ještě větší osel, než jsem si myslel.“

„Já vím.“

Další chvíli seděli mlčky. Jindra myslel na rodiče a na svůj poslední den s nimi, tady na zemi. Na to, jak ho matka ošetřila poté, co se popral s Kunešem. Na to, jak s otcem – Martinem (stále nevěděl, jak mu má teď vlastně říkat) – ukovali meč pro pan Racka (otce). Na všechno, co jim nikdy nestihl říct a teď už bylo pozdě. Jeho myšlenky ho nevyhnutelně dovedly k jejich poslednímu okamžiku, což způsobilo, že znovu dostal vztek. Zaťal prsty do okraje lavice. A pak se jeho ramene dotkla ruka pana Ptáčka.

„Jindro, jednou toho zmetka dostaneš. Jenom tě prosím, ať neděláš něco zbrklého.“

Jindra se na něj vděčně usmál a pak násilím zaplašil myšlenky na pomstu pryč. Prozatím.

„Doufám, že si nás tam na nádvoří nikdo nevšiml. Už tak máme zaděláno na pořádnou ostudu,“ prohlásil a v rozpacích si prohrábl vlasy.

Ptáček se jen pochmurně uchechtl: „Tak snad abychom se pokusili vylepšit dojem, ne?“

Na to oba vstali a šli se dát do pořádku.

***

Převlečení a umytí, jak nejlépe to šlo, čekali před kanceláří hradního pána. Ten pro ně nechal vzkázat, aby se k němu dostavili ještě před večeří a předali mu onen dopis. Tedy, povolala si jen pana Ptáčka, ale oba dva usoudili, že jako osobní strážce by ho měl Jindra všude doprovázet, dokud jim to někdo výslovně nezakáže.

„Jak vypadám?“ sykl na něj Ptáček.

„Jako šlechtic,“ odpověděl Jindra šeptem a pro jistotu ještě začichal. Zápach bláta byl už jenom nezřetelnou vzpomínkou.

A pak už se otevřely dveře a sluha jim pokynul, aby šli dovnitř. Sloužící se potom vytratil a nechal je osamotě. Po úvodní výměně zdvořilostí pokynul Ota z Bergova Ptáčkovi, aby se posadil. Jindra zůstal stát u dveří, zdánlivě zapomenutý a trochu uražený. Utěšoval se tím, že ho alespoň nevykázali.

Ota z Bergova natáhl ruku: „Nuže, pane Ptáčku, ukaž mi, co pro mě máš.“

Ptáček mu podal dopis a pak nejistě poposedl, jako by nevěděl, zda zůstat nebo odejít. Bergov si toho musel také všimnout, protože poznamenal:

„Jen zůstaň sedět, mladý pane. Později mohu mít otázky.“ A pak se opřel a začal číst.

A četl dlouho. Buď si chtěl psaní přečíst opravdu pečlivě, nebo číst moc neuměl – to Jindra netušil. Jisté ale bylo, že pokud Bergov brzy nepromluví, tak Jindra vyletí z kůže. Pak si uvědomil, že slyší nějaké klepání a zjistil, že ho vydávají jeho boty, jak se nevědomky pohupuje na špičkách. Polilo ho horko a nemilosrdně srazil paty k sobě.

V nastalém tichu brzy zaslechl zase jiný zvuk – jakési podivné šustění, které ale nevydával pergamen v rukou Oty z Bergova. Nenápadně se rozhlížel, aby vypátral původ onoho zvuku. Všiml si, že se panu Ptáčkovi podivně pohybují paže a došlo mu, že si nejspíš otírá ruce o kalhoty. Musel být stejně na trní, jako Jindra. A jakby ne. Přesně tomuhle se chtěli vyhnout.

Bergov vypadal, že ho nezajímá nic jiného než dopis, ale i tak se Jindra obával, že je může slyšet a přemýšlel, jak nervózní tik pana Ptáčka zarazit. Nakonec ho nenapadlo nic lepšího, než předstírat záchvat kašle. Nejdřív se nic nedělo, ale když nepřestával kašlat, Ptáček se na něj konečně otočil. Bohužel ve stejnou chvíli zvedl hlavu od dopisu i Ota z Bergova.

Zatímco Ptáček na něj hleděl poněkud nechápavě a možná i ustaraně, Bergov se zamračil. Jindra opět cítil, jak se červená, ale tentokrát mohl alespoň předstírat, že je to kvůli tomu kašli. Hradní pán pak ukázal rukou na džbán stojící na stolku u stěny a poručil mu, aby všem nalil. Ačkoliv bylo Jindrovi docela trapně, byl rád, že se může něčím zaměstnat. Když naléval, ruce se mu skoro netřásly. A dosáhl svého. Pan Ptáček chytil do ruky pohár s vínem a šustění ustalo.

Jindra se se svým vlastním pohárem v ruce chtěl vrátit ke dveřím, ale tu dal Ota z Bergova najevo, že dění v místnosti dobře vnímá, protože mu znovu pokynul rukou. Tentokrát k židli vedle stolku se džbánem. Jindra se rychle posadil a pokoušel se znovu udělat nenápadným.

A pak konečně Bergov dočetl.

V první chvíli neřekl nic, jen dopis odložil a pohlédl k oknu. Jindrovi se zdálo, jako by na chvíli zavřel oči, ale tento domnělý okamžik slabosti trval tak krátce, že si nemohl být jistý. Pak se Ota z Bergova obrátil k panu Ptáčkovi:

„Pane Ptáčku, jsi obeznámen s obsahem tohoto listu?“

„Jen v hrubých rysech, pane. Samotný dopis jsem nepsal ani nečetl.“

Jindra věděl, že to není tak docela pravda, protože pan Hanuš i jeho otec si dali práci, aby je oba co nejlépe připravili na jejich úkol, což zahrnovalo i poučení o tom, co vlastně napsali. Ale dalo se říct, že dopis opravdu ani jeden z nich nečetl.

„I tak jistě chápeš, že záležitosti, o nichž se zde píše, jsou vskutku závažné a nelze se k nim vyjádřit bez pečlivého uvážení. Obávám se, že odpověď mi zabere několik dní. Nicméně, po celou dobu zůstaneš mým hostem,“ oznámil Ota z Bergova. Pak se podíval na Jindru a dodal: „I tvůj panoš. Je vůbec urozeného původu?“

Jindra byl zájmem pána Oty poněkud zaskočen. Pak si ale uvědomil, že už na sebe stihl dvakrát upozornit ne zrovna lichotivým způsobem. Pan Ptáček s odpovědí zaváhal, zřejmě tuto otázku také nečekal.

„Je, pane,“ odpověděl nakonec, „ale pouze po otci…“

„Skutečně?“ odvětil Bergov. „No tak přistup blíž, mladíku, a představ se mi,“ obrátil se pak na Jindru.

Ten přešel místnost a poklonil se: „Můj pane, mé jméno je Jindřich.“

„Jenom Jindřich? Odkud pocházíš a kdo je tvůj otec? Mluv,“ pobídl ho Bergov a znělo to téměř jako rozkaz.

Jindru polil studený pot a několik okamžiků zoufale přemýšlel, jak moc a jestli vůbec se podobá svému skutečnému otci a co má proboha odpovědět. Nakonec sebral všechny síly, zapátral v paměti po všech těch nóbl způsobech, kterého Ptáček učil a odpověděl:

„Můj pane, snažně tě prosím, nechtěj po mě odpověď. Mluvit o otci je pro mě vždy bolestná připomínka toho, co mohlo být. Žel, pán Bůh to chtěl takto.“ Pak sklopil zrak a snažil se působit zkroušeně, zatímco srdce mu v hrudi splašeně bilo, až měl pocit, že ho ostatní musí slyšet.

„Ta mládež dnes! Být levobočkem za mého mládí nebyla žádná ostuda. Ale budiž tedy, nebudu na tebe naléhat, Jindřichu. Prozatím si své tajemství nechej. Zas tolik na tom nesejde.“ A pán Ota na něj mávl, že se může jít posadit.

Jindra se na znamení díků uklonil, neboť měl dojem, že poklona navíc rozhodně neuškodí, a s úlevou se svezl do židle. Ota z Bergova pak obrátil svou pozornost zpět k Ptáčkovi.

„Nuže, zpět k naší rozmluvě, pane Ptáčku. Jak jsem již říkal dříve, nejsi mým jediným hostem. V současnosti zde na hradě přebývá také jistý Markvart z Úlic – víš, kdo to je?“

„Ano, pane Oto.“

„Dobře. Neznám tvé politické názory – k tomu se dostaneme později – ale pokládám za nutné zdůraznit, že pod svou střechou nestrpím jakékoliv porušování zákonů pohostinnosti,“ varoval ho pán Ota a pak vrhl významný pohled i na Jindřicha.

„Spolehni se, pane,“ odpověděl Ptáček.

Jindra v duchu ocenil Ptáčka za to, že se mu téměř nezachvěl hlas. V něm samém byla malá dušička. Jak se zdálo, jeho zbrklá pošetilost na nádvoří hradnímu pánovi neunikla.

„Dobrá tedy. To je vše, můžete jít. A nezapomeňte, zítra jste oba zváni na hostinu.“

Jindra vyskočil na nohy jako první a hluboce se uklonil. Pan Ptáček ho následoval a bylo by se jim bývalo povedlo vcelku důstojně odejít, kdyby se nesrazili ve dveřích. Jindra si naštěstí včas uvědomil, čí postavení je významnější a pustil Ptáčka před sebe. Když za sebou zavíral, koutkem oka zahlédl, jak Ota z Bergova vrtí hlavou.

Cestou do jejich komnaty nikdo z nich nepromluvil, ale sotva se za nimi zavřely dveře, chytil se pan Ptáček za hlavu.

„Jindro, to je průser, co?“

„No já nevím, pane, mohlo to dopadnou i hůř, ne?“

„Mohlo, nemohlo… chtěli jsme vylepšit dojem, ale hádám, že to se moc nepovedlo. Co mělo vůbec znamenat to tvoje kašlání? Jen jsi na sebe zbytečně upozornil.“

Jindra byl pyšný na to, jak se ovládl, aby na Ptáčka hned nevyštěkl. Místo toho klidným hlasem poznamenal: „Doufal jsem, že tím odvedu pozornost od tebe, pane. Jak jsi nervózně šoupal rukama o kalhoty…“

„To jsem určitě nedělal,“ ohradil se pan Ptáček.

„Ale dělal,“ stál si na svém Jindra.

Ptáček se chvíli mračil, ale pak jen mávl rukou: „Když to říkáš… Ale teď mi pověz – byl jsi někdy na opravdové hostině?“

Jindra musel připustit, že nebyl.

„V tom případě nás dnes čeká ještě hodně práce,“ povzdechl si Ptáček a jal se Jindru zasvětit do tajů dvorského stolování.

***

Přerušil je sluha, který jim donesl tác s večeří a vyřídil omluvu hradního pána, že je dnes nezve ke svému stolu, protože _zítřejší hostina bude velkolepá a tudíž je nechce rušit po dlouhé cestě._ Jindra byl rád, že se nemusí před pánem Otou znovu ukazovat. Pro dnešek už mu docela stačilo.

„Prý velkolepá hostina. Tak snad se to neprotáhne na víc dní,“ poznamenal pan Ptáček.

„Počkej, pane, teď žertuješ, že?“

„Ani ne… ale tahle nejspíš tak dlouhá nebude,“ dodal Ptáček chvatně, když na něj Jindra vrhl pohled plný pochyb. „Ale ty nejhonosnější hostiny u královského dvora skutečně můžou trvat i několik dní.“

„To si nedokážu představit. To přece ani nejde, aby člověk jedl tak dlouho… a kde vezmou tolik jídla? Vždyť byla několik let po sobě neúroda a v kraji je hlad a…“ Jindra si všiml, že se něj pan Ptáček zvláštně dívá a zmlkl. Došlo mu, že tohle je další z věcí, která odhaluje propast v jejich původu. Pochyboval, že šel Ptáček někdy ve svém životě spát o hladu.

Mladý šlechtic jen pokrčil rameny: „Promiň, Jindro, ale nevím, co ode mě chceš slyšet.“

„Já taky ne,“ povzdechl si Jindra a pak změnil téma. „Nepůjdeme se raději projít? Rád bych se podíval, jak se daří Jendovi.“

Ptáček souhlasil, a tak šli. Z obytného paláce to bylo na první nádvoří docela daleko a navíc si ani jeden z nich nebyl jistý, kudy jít, ale ochotné páže je zavedlo, kam potřebovali. Koním nic nechybělo a jak byli čistí a umytí, nechtěli se ve stájích zdržovat příliš dlouho. Jindra si chvíli pohrával s myšlenkou, že by něco provedl Markvartovu koni, ale nakonec to zavrhl, akorát by mu bylo toho zvířete líto.

Pak ještě s Ptáčkem znovu obdivovali obě vysoké věže.

„Vážně bych chtěl na jednu z nich vylézt. Musí odtamtud být skvělý rozhled,“ zasnil se pan Ptáček, „ale tam nás určitě nepustí.“

„Tak zrovna tohle bych si klidně nechal ujít,“ odvětil Jindra. „Vidíš ty dřevěné schody tam na skále? Naskakuje mi husí kůže a to se na ně jen dívám. Stoupnout bych si na ně nemohl.“

Ptáček se rozesmál, ale pak najednou zmlkl, jako když utne. Jindra se po něm ohlédl a Ptáček mu nepatrným kývnutím naznačil, kam se má podívat. Bránou spojující první a druhé nádvoří právě prošla velká skupina mužů. Barvy na kabátcích patřily Otovi z Bergova, ale tu a tam se objevily i barvy Zikmundovy.

Jindra jemně zatahal pana Ptáčka za rukáv a oba se nonšalantně odklidili z cesty. Několik mužů se na ně podívalo, ale bez většího zájmu. Z útržků rozhovorů si Jindra domyslel, že mají volno a míří do hospody v podhradí.

„Jsou tu jako doma, co? Ti Zikmundovi, myslím,“ zamračil se pan Ptáček. „Mám dojem, že už tuším, co nám Bergov odpoví.“

„Hádám, že nic, co by nás překvapilo.“ Pak Jindra ztišil hlas: „Ten bastard Markvart je tu beztak kvůli tomu samému, co my. Zikmund si kontroluje, že ho panská jednota stále podporuje.“

„A my zrovna musíme mít takovou smůlu a potkat se tu s ním.“

„Jediný, kdo tu má smůlu, je ten parchant. Přísámbohu, že ho dostanu!“ vykřikl Jindra, zapomínaje, kde je.

Ptáček ho chytil za ruku, napřaženou ve výhrůžném gestu a začal ho vléct pryč.

„Proboha, Jindřichu, zmlkni už!“

A Jindra bez dalších řečí poslechl.

Zpátky v jejich komnatě ho pan Ptáček konečně pustil. Aleještě nebyl z nejhoršího venku.

„Jindro, copak sis dneska seděl na uších? Omrzel tě snad život? Ještě párkrát se takhle neovládneš a špatně to dopadne!“

Jindra už ani nepočítal, po kolikáté se dnes cítí jako naprostý pitomec. Když mu musí kázat o sebeovládání zrovna pan Ptáček, ze všech lidí!

„Co budeš dělat zítra, až s ním budeš muset být v jedné místnosti celý den?“ pokračoval mladý šlechtic. „Podívej se, slibuju ti, že spolu něco vymyslíme. Ale ty mi zase slib, že se konečně začneš ovládat. Takového tě neznám.“

Jindra věděl, že má Ptáček pravdu. A svým způsobem se ho vlastně snaží podpořit.

„Slibuju, pane. Zítra se budu opravdu snažit. Raději se na něho ani nebudu dívat,“ prohlásil s přesvědčením. „Ale jestli můžu – ani já tě takového neznám. Kde se v tobě najednou bere tolik moudrosti?“ popíchl Ptáčka a kdyby si troufal, snad by na něj i vyplázl jazyk. Ale jelikož se ještě před chvílí bavili o sebeovládání… Pokusil se o vážnou tvář.

Ptáček na něj hleděl tak dlouho, až se Jindra začal bát, že do toho už zase šlápl. Pak ale pan Ptáček posměšně odfrkl: „Zřejmě musíme k tvým špatným vlastnostem přidat i slepotu. Jinak by sis už dávno všiml, že je to moudrost vrozená a tudíž tu byla a je pořád.“ I on se pokusil o vážný výraz a svůj typicky povýšený tón, ale dlouho to nevydržel a oba se rozesmáli.

Zanedlouho poté se rozhodli, že půjdou spát. A tu si Jindra uvědomil problém, nakterý až do teď vůbec nepomyslel. V komnatě byla jen jedna postel aJindrovi bylo jasné, kdo ji dostane. Pohledem přejel lavici pod oknem, pak kožešinu před prázdným krbem a povzdechl si. Možná by to měl pohodlnější na seně ve stáji.

Pan Ptáček musel uhodnout, na co myslí, protože se přestal svlékat a zkoumavým pohledem si přeměřil postel.

„Můžeš tu spát se mnou.“

„Cože?“ Jindra nechtěl věřit svým uším.

„Říkám, že tu můžeš spát se mnou,“ zopakoval Ptáček hlasitěji. „Ta postel je dost velká pro oba. A když se mnou doma můžou spát moji psi, nevidím jediný důvod, proč by se mnou nemohl spát i můj přítel.“

Jindra zaváhal. Copak se to hodilo, aby poddaný lezl do jedné postele se svým pánem? Byť ho onen pán před chvílí označil za přítele. Poněkud roztržitě si uvědomil, že je to snad poprvé, kdy to od Ptáčka slyšel nahlas.

„Jindřichu, přestaň o tom přemýšlet a pojď spát. A to je rozkaz. Jinak bude dřív ráno, než ty se rozhodneš. A nemusíš se bát, jsou tu dvě přikrývky.“

Červenající se Jindra zamumlal díky, chvatně se svlékl a vklouzl do postele. Pořád měl v živé paměti ten debakl v Kutné Hoře. Ale postel byla opravdu široká a oba dva si dávali veliký pozor, aby se ani kouskem těla nedotkli. Přesto mu trvalo dlouho, než se trochu uklidnil. Jeho poslední myšlenka patřila otci (panu Rackovi). Než odjeli, kladl mu na srdce, aby se choval uvážlivě a zdrženlivě. A zatím se mu povedl spíš přesný opak. Umínil si, že si od zítřka dá opravdu pozor. Tak, aby na něj mohl být otec pyšný, až se vrátí. A pak konečně usnul.

***

Tu noc seděli pánové Racek a Hanuš v hodovní síni na Pirkštejně. Služebnictvo opět dostalo volno a plné džbány vína se pomalu, ale jistě měnily v prázdné. Oba pánové pili převážně mlčky, ale vytrvale a odhodlaně, jako by doufali, že na dně džbánu najdou nějaké řešení.

„Já ti nevím, příteli, nezdá se mi, že by mi to nějak pomáhalo,“ řekl Racek a musel se hodně soustředit, aby přiměl ztěžklý jazyk k poslušnosti.

„Taky si říkám. Místo povzbuzení na mě padají čím dál větší chmury.“ I Hanuš vyslovoval pomalu a s přehnanou pečlivostí. „Dneska už tam určitě musí být, ne?“

„Pokud se nikde nezdrželi…“

Oba dva si povzdechli, napili se a chvíli bylo ticho. Potom se Hanuš zamumlal:

„Abysme tu zase nefňukali…“ a silnějším hlasem dodal: „Dostal jsem dneska dopis. Dobré zprávy!“

„Skutečně? Tak sem s nimi!“ ožil Racek a narovnal se.

„Našel jsem pro Jana nevěstu,“ oznámil Hanuš a vypadal nesmírně spokojený sám se sebou.

Racek jen překvapeně zamrkal. „Nevěděl jsem, že pro něj nějakou hledáš. Není na ženění příliš mladý?“

„Když je dost starý na to, aby mohl prohánět každou sukni v okolí, která se za ním otočí, pak se může, zatraceně, taky ženit,“ řekl Hanuš a svá slova doprovodil rázným bouchnutím pěsti do stolu. „A navíc, jeho matka mi posílala dopis snad každý měsíc, abych s tím pohnul a konečně něco udělal.“

Racek zachytil prázdný pohár, který se převrhl a kutálel k okraji stolu a dolil sobě i ratajskému pánovi.

„Uznávám, že máš pravdu, Hanuši. Koho jsi pro mladého pána domluvil?“

„Jmenuje se Jitka z Kunštátu. Velice pěkné věno. Sama nevěsta je prý také pěkná, ale znáš to. To říkají o každé.“

„Z těch Kunštátů z Moravy?“

„Přesně tak, přímo z hlavní rodové větve. Velice výhodné spojenectví. Všechno je domluvené. V tom dopise z dneška potvrdili, že do měsíce přijedou. Svatba může být zanedlouho potom.“

„V tom případě připíjím na tvůj úspěch, příteli.“

Poháry ťukly o sebe a oba dva je vyprázdnili až do dna. Teď jim dolil zase Hanuš.

„Tohle si zaslouží alespoň jeden další,“ prohlásil. Když se zase napili, pokračoval: „A co Jindřich? Ty se ho nechystáš oženit?“

„Myslím, že tohle nechám na něm. Stejně by pro něj žádná urozená nevěsta nebyla,“ řekl Racek a ušklíbl se. „A navíc by mi to nestálo za ten boj. Myslel jsi na to, co řekne Jan, až se to dozví?“

Na Hanušově tváři se na krátký okamžik mihl výraz hrůzy a pak zasténal: „Racku, tohle nám mělo zlepšit náladu! Teď jsme zase tam, kde jsme byli.“

„No, tak to s tím musíme něco udělat,“ prohlásil Racek a natáhl se pro nový džbán.

Když se oba na druhý den po poledni potkali, přísahali, že tohle bylo opravdu naposledy, co toho vypili tolik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dostali jsme se na konec toho, co mám napsané. Další kapitoly budou bohužel nevím kdy. Mám to docela naplánované a rozmyšlené, ale mé tempo psaní je šílené. Když napíšu tři sta slov za den, tak jsem ráda. Ale rozhodně mám v plánu tuhle povídku dokončit, protože už jsem do toho vložila příliš mnoho času, než abych teď přestala :)


	4. Chapter 4

Když ráno zaklepal na dveře komnaty sluha, byl Jindra už dávno vzhůru. V noci se moc nevyspal – každou chvíli se budil, protože se bál, aby se příliš nerozvaloval. Pan Ptáček zřejmě žádné obavy neměl, protože postupně zabral větší část postele a Jindra se mačkal na samém kraji.

A tak neměl příliš velkou radost, když jim sluha vyřídil pozvání na mši do hradní kaple. Ani dobře vyspaný Ptáček o to příliš nestál, ale jak správně poznamenal – byla to příliš velká čest, než aby mohli odmítnout.

Samotná mše nakonec předčila Jindrovo očekávání. Kněz, který ji sloužil, na Jindru působil jako mladší a poněkud uhlazenější verze faráře Bohuty a při kázání mu některé pasáže přišly povědomé. A pak mu došlo, že stejná slova pronášel on sám, když ho tehdy Bohuta přiměl, aby místo něj pronesl slova Jana Husa. Jindrovi se jeho řeč líbila, ale Ota z Bergova se na kněze zle mračil a pan Ptáček se podivně ušklíbal. Jak se tvářil Markvart z Úlic, Jindra nevěděl, neboť se mu pečlivě vyhýbal pohledem.

Po mši se s nimi hradní pán jen krátce pozdravil a hned odešel. Jindra s Ptáčkem ho vzápětí následovali, aby se nemuseli zdravit s Markvartem. Když se vrátili do komnaty, měli tam už přichystanou snídani. Jindra, poučen Ptáčkem předchozího dne, se najedl jen velmi střídmě. Čas zbývající do začátku hostiny si pak ukrátili tím, že z okna na chodbě pozorovali ruch na třetím nádvoří.

***

Hostina byla v plném proudu a Jindra si už po několikáté pomyslel, jaké má štěstí, že nemusí sedět u hlavního stolu jako pan Ptáček. Ten byl usazený mezi manželkou hradního pána a jakýmsi postarším šlechticem a ačkoliv se statečně snažil konverzovat, vysílal k Jindrovi jeden zoufalý pohled za druhým. Očividně se příšerně nudil.

Jindra ke svému překvapení zjistil, že on sám si hostinu vlastně užívá. Tolik jídla pohromadě nikdy v životě neviděl a spoustu věcí ochutnal úplně poprvé (a pravděpodobně i naposledy). Seděl u jednoho ze dvou stolů, které byly postavené kolmo k hlavnímu a jeho nejbližším spolustolovníkem byl hradní kněz, který se mu na začátku představil jako Benedikt.

„Nomen omen, což?“ zasmál se kněz, ale když viděl Jindrův nechápavý výraz, rozpačitě si odkašlal a chvíli mlčel.

Jindra si v té chvíli připadal hloupě a honem hledal, o čem by se mohli bavit, až nakonec vyhrkl první věc, která mu přišla na jazyk:

„Promiň mi tu otázku, otče Benedikte, ale jak to, že nesedíš u stolu s pánem Otou? Myslel jsem, že kněží mají vyhrazená čestná místa.“

Hned jak to dořekl, měl sto chutí se chytit za hlavu. Ale Benedikt se jen přátelsky ušklíbl:

„Vztahy mezi mnou a pánem Otou nejsou zrovna nejvřelejší. Jak sis možná všiml, má kázání mu nejsou příliš po chuti. A kdykoliv může, dává mi to najevo. Ale myslím, že zrovna v tomto případě nemusím litovat. Společnost tady dole je, myslím, daleko příjemnější.“

S tím musel Jindra souhlasit a společně si připili. A pak už se mezi nimi řeč rozproudila. Benedikt s velkým zaujetím líčil své zážitky z Husových kázání v Praze a v Jindrovi našel vděčného posluchače.

Sloužící nosili stále nová jídla, dolévali číše a čas plynul. Zdálo se, že Ota z Bergova nešetřil opravdu na ničem, neboť přišla řada i na kejklíře a hudebníky. S přibývajícím množstvím vypitého vína se stupňovala hlasitost hovoru a hostina pozbývala své počáteční formálnosti. Hosté u vedlejších stolů postupně vstávali ze svých míst a přesedali si, nebo jen tak postávali v hloučcích.

Ačkoliv se Jindra hlídal, začínal na sobě pociťovat účinky alkoholu. Když vstal, aby si došel na prevét, točila se mu hlava a na chůzi se musel docela soustředit. Na chodbě ho dohonil pan Ptáček a když se zastavili, povážlivě se kymácel.

„Tak co, Jindro? Bavíš se dobře?“

„No, zatím to docela ujde, ne?“ odpověděl opatrně Jindra. „Ale neříkal jsi, pane, že se máme krotit v pití?“

„Ha! Chtěl bych vidět tebe, jak by ses na mém místě _krotil_ ,“ vyprskl Ptáček. „Jedině víno mě zachránilo od toho, že jsem si neokousal nehty nudou!“

Jindra se rozesmál a Ptáček se po chvíli přidal a společně se doštrachali až k prevétu.

„No a nemůžeme se prostě zvednout a odejít?“ zeptal se Jindra, když se vraceli zpátky.

„Na to je ještě moc brzo, urazili bychom hostitele. A navíc – kdo z hostiny odchází po vlastních nohách, dává najevo, že mu nechutnalo.“

„Už si ze mě zase utahuješ, že, pane?“

„Kéž by, Jindřichu, kéž by.“

Když se vrátili zpět do hodovní síně, přivolal si je k sobě Ota z Bergova. I on vypadal, že vínem nešetřil a široce se na ně usmíval.

„Pane Ptáčku, dnes jsme ještě neměli příležitost spolu pohovořit! Pojď a přisedni si sem ke mně.“

Jindra se chtěl nenápadně vzdálit, ale Ptáček ho chytil za ruku a jasně mu naznačil, že má jít s ním. Posadili se, dolili si číše a pak zdvořile vyčkávali, než zase začne mluvit hradní pán. Ten si je hodnou chvíli jen mlčky prohlížel. Zvlášť dlouho se díval na Jindru, který nevěděl, kam s očima. Nakonec Bergov potřásl hlavou a obrátil zpět k Ptáčkovi:

„Nuže, mladý pane, už včera jsem se chtěl zeptat, ale nakonec jsem zapomněl – co se vám to včera přihodilo? Cesty jsou takové, jaké jsou, to chápu, ale hádám, že tady není na vinně nějaká skrytá díra.“

„Ehm… no, pane… tedy, přepadli nás nějací lapkové,“ vykoktal pan Ptáček.

Jindra upíral oči na stůl a neodvažoval se je zvednout. Doufal, že když se jich nezeptali do teď, tak už to nikoho zajímat nebude.

„Lapkové říkáš? A kde?“

„Tam jak jsou u Jičína ty skály,“ lhal Ptáček dál.

„No, tak to je problém Jičína, ne můj. Ale řekni mi, copak ty nemáš nějakou družinu? To jsi z Ratají vyrazil v doprovodu jediného strážce?“ zajímal se Ota z Bergova pohoršeným tónem.

Zatímco pan Ptáček vykládal o potížích, které postihly jejich muže, Jindra si oddechl. Zdálo se, že se v jejich historce o banditech nebude nikdo vrtat. Když pan Ptáček domluvil, pán Ota se srdečně rozesmál a pronesl přípitek na zdraví těch nebohých strážných. K němu se přidalo několik mužů, kteří se k nim během vyprávění připojili. Jindra konečně zvedl hlavu a s úlekem zjistil, že se dívá přímo do tváře Markvarta z Úlic. Okamžitě uhnul pohledem a aby to nějak zamaskoval, honem se napil.

Ptáčkovo líčení vzbudilo ohlas. Jen co dozněl smích, začal někdo vykládat další historku podobného rázu a postupně se přidávali další. Po každé z nich následoval opět přípitek a Jindra začínal tušit, že už dávno překročil rozumnou míru. Jenže v téhle chvíli mu to už bylo jedno.

Jak už to tak bývá, vtipné příběhy o tom, co se kde pokazilo a nepovedlo vystřídalo chvástání a vychvalování se. Pánové u stolu s velkou vervou popisovali své úspěchy, většinou vojenského rázu, a nevyhnutelně došla řada i na Ptáčka s Jindrou. Pan Ptáček se vychválil jako odvážný bojovník při dobývání Talmberka. Jindra si všiml, že i v alkoholovém opojení měl Ptáček tolik duchapřítomnosti, aby nezmiňoval jména a podrobnosti. Nezdálo se, že by to někomu vadilo.

Když měl začít mluvit Jindra, na krátký okamžik zpanikařil, protože nevěděl, o čem by měl vykládat. Pak mu ale Ptáček do ucha zašeptal Hagen Zoul a on se s úlevou pustil do vyprávění o jejich souboji. Měl dojem, že plete páté přes deváté, ale muselo z toho vyjít něco srozumitelného, protože i jeho historce hodovníci připili. Už se ani nepokoušel počítat pokolikáté. Ota z Bergova se poté zvedl a oznámil, že odchází na prevét, ale že mají pokračovat i bez něho, že se hned vrátí. Jindra si vyměnil pohled s rozesmátým Ptáčkem a zdálo se, že se konečně dobře baví oba dva. Docela zapomněl, s kým to vlastně sedí u stolu.

A pak byl na řadě Markvart z Úlic. Jindra ho ze začátku příliš nevnímal, místo toho se soustředil na svůj prst, kterým kroužil po stole a roztíral rozlité víno. Jenomže potom zaslechl slovo, které upoutalo jeho pozornost.

„Skalice. Byla to Skalice, kterou jsme na rozkaz krále Zikmunda přepadli. Docela malé a zahnojené město – jeden by si myslel, že s takový přístupem ke stříbru z něj dokáží něco udělat. Vždyť ani neměli pořádné hradby. A posádku. Nikdo se nezmohl na žádný odpor. Až na jednoho chlapa. Do teď si ho vybavuju. Oblečený byl jako kovář, ale mečem se oháněl jako skutečný voják. Našich mužů pobil víc, než všichni ostatní z celého města dohromady. Viděl jsem, že bude potřeba se ho zbavit. A tak jsem dojel k němu a vyzval ho na souboj. Jak jsem říkal, byl dobrý, ale proti mě neměl šanci –“

„To není pravda! Neměl šanci, protože jsi ho sekl zákeřně zezadu, ty parchante!“ Jindra naslouchal Markvartovým slovům a chvíli mu trvalo, než přišel na to, o čem vykládá. Když konečně pochopil, rozšířily se mu oči. Veškerá předsevzetí šla stranou. Svůj výkřik doprovodil tak prudkým vztykem, až se jeho židle převrátila a zarachotila na podlaze.

Markvart z Úlic také vyskočil a osopil se na něj: „Zavři hubu, usmrkanče. Nemysli si, že jsem si nevšiml, jak na mě hledíš. O co ti jde?“

Jindra už zase viděl rudě. Někdo mu položil ruku na rameno, ale on ji jediným pohybem smetl, naklonil se přes stůl a chytil německého šlechtice za košili.

„Říkám, že jsi hnusný lhář, zbabělec a vrah!“ Jindrovi nepříčetností přeskakoval hlas.

To už se vzpamatovali muži sedící okolo a vstali také. Někteří z nich chytili Jindru, jiní Markvarta a odtrhli je od sebe. Všichni zúčastnění se nebezpečně kymáceli a hrozilo, že se co nevidět svalí na jednu hromadu.Než se kdokoliv další vzmohl na slovo, vložil se do celé věci Ota z Bergova, který se mezitím stihl vrátit:

„Tak to už by stačilo! Co to má znamenat?“

Markvart se ozval jako první: „Tenhle mladík mě bezdůvodně napadl a křivě osočil! Žádám tě, pane, abys ho dal okamžitě zavřít.“

„Všechno, co jsem řekl, je pravda,“ běsnil Jindra. „Byl jsem tam a viděl jsem to!“

„Pane Oto, doufám, že nenecháš nějakého bezvýznamného panoše urážet vyslance krále,“ pronesl Markvart se zdánlivým klidem. Naznačil mužům okolo něj, že ho mají pustit a když tak učinili, založil si ruce na prsou a zadíval se na Otu z Bergova.

Jindra, neschopný slov, jen zuřivě zavrčel a pokusil se vyškubnout. Ale drželi ho pevně.

„Ticho,“ obrátil se na něj Bergov a Jindra zmlkl, ale dál vrhal vražedné pohledy Markvartovým směrem. Němec ho ovšem okázale ignoroval.

Celá hodovní síň ztichla a všichni hleděli k hlavnímu stolu. Tedy všichni, kdo se ještě drželi na nohou. Ota z Bergova chvíli mlčky stál a mnul si bradu – vypadalo to, že hluboce přemýšlí – a pak přivolal stráže.

„Odveďte ho a zavřete ve věži,“ poručil a ukázal na Jindru.

Markvart se spokojeně usmál a lehce se pánovi Otovi uklonil. Jindra nevěřil svým uším a v šoku nad tou nespravedlností dočista oněměl. Což byl vlastně dobře. Strážní ho uchopili namísto jeho spolustolovníků. Když ho odváděli, povedlo se mu konečně zahlédnout i pana Ptáčka. Mladý šlechtic vypadal stejně šokovaně, jako se Jindra cítil. Pokusil se k němu očima vyslat zoufalou prosbu o pomoc, ale Ptáček jen bezmocně hleděl, jak ho vedou pryč. A pak už se za nimi zavřely dveře hodovní síně.

***

Jindra šel jako ve snách a nekladl vůbec žádný odpor. Věděl, že právě provedl strašlivou pitomost (už zase), ale myšlenky mu jen tak klouzaly po povrchu a on je nechával volně plynout a raději se soustředil na cestu pod nohama, oblohu nad hlavou, cokoliv, jen aby nemusel přemýšlet.

Přešli druhé nádvoří a vstoupili do dřevěné budovy, kde prošli několik pater, aby se následně vynořili na onom schodišti, které si včera Jindra s Ptáčkem prohlíželi. Byli právě v půlce, když Jindra udělal chybu a podíval se dolů. Jakmile jeho přetížená hlava zaznamenala, co vlastně vidí, vypověděla službu. Zatmělo se mu před očima a nohy mu povolily. Dopadl na všechny čtyři a začal zvracet.

Překvapené výkřiky strážných vnímal jakoby z velké dálky. Když se konečně přestal dávit, ucítil, jak ho strážní zvedají a napůl podpírají a napůl vlečou nahoru. Ve věži vystoupali jedno patro a pak ho strážní strčili za dveře a zabouchli za ním. Jindra se stočil do klubíčka na holé zemi a ztěžka dýchal.

Jak dlouho tam tak ležel, nevěděl. Možná se mu povedlo na chvíli i usnout. Probralo ho zaskřípění otevíraných dveří. V nich stál jeden z mužů, kteří ho sem předtím dovedli a v rukou měl velký džbán. Když viděl, že se něj Jindra dívá, naznačil mu, že má vstát a džbán si vzít.

Jindra se postavil a musel se opřít o stěnu a počkat, než se mu přestane točit hlava. Pak přešel ke dveřím, uchopil nádobu a podíval se do ní. Uvnitř byla čirá tekutina.

„Co to je?“

„Voda. Náš pán ti ji posílá a vzkazuje, že to máš vypít. Celé. Naráz.“

„To je nějaký nový způsob mučení?“ zeptal se, protože nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet. Kdo to kdy slyšel, aby člověk vypil tolik vody naráz?

Strážný se rozesmál. „To ne. Ale mohl by – pokud to nevypiješ sám, budu to do tebe muset nalít já. A to by se ti asi nelíbilo.“

Když se Jindra pořád ještě neměl k činu, strážný si povzdechl a začal vysvětlovat:

„Hele, fakt to nic není. Ta voda je čistá, z hradní studny. A ráno pánovi ještě poděkuješ. Přísahám, že když to do sebe teď celé naklopíš, ráno budeš jako rybička – žádná kocovina.“

„Kecáš,“ vyhrkl Jindra, ale pohlédl na džbán s novým zájmem.

„Jako že je bůh nade mnou, mluvím pravdu. Pán Ota s tím přišel už dávno. Ze začátku nám musel vyhrožovat a nutit nás, ale dneska každý chlap z posádky dobrovolně vypije džbán vody na posezení po každé pijatice.“

„A to je fakt jen obyčejná voda?“ divil se Jindra. Pokud bylo takhle snadné zbavit se kocoviny, jak to, že to nedělá každý?

„Jo, je. A už, proboha, pij!“

A tak Jindra pozvedl džbán a začal pít. Brzo zjistil, že tak snadné to zas není. Voda byla docela studená a nedokázal jí vypít víc, než pár doušků naráz, než ho rozbolel krk a musel přestat. V půlce džbánu už přestávky nepomáhaly a v krku ho pálilo při každém polknutí. Ve třech čtvrtinách měl pocit, že ho voda v břiše studí a že ho má tak plné, že už se mu tam nic nevleze. Občas pohlédl na strážného, ale ten se opíral o stěnu, čistil si nehty dýkou a pohled mu lhostejně oplácel. Nakonec vodu dopil, ale byl přesvědčený, že to přece jen byla rafinovaná forma mučení, ke které ani není potřeba kat, neboť si vězeň ubližuje sám.

Strážný si od něj prázdnou nádobu vzal, postavil ji za dveře a s úšklebkem mu podal nočník, který tam do té doby stál.

„Dej si ho někam blízko, budeš ho potřebovat. Dobrou noc.“ A odešel.

Jindra už neměl sílu nad ničím přemýšlet.Nachystal si nočníka šel si lehnout na připravený slamník.

Noc strávil v podivném polospánku. Nejprve dlouho nemohl usnout – dělal si starost o Ptáčka, vyčítal si nerozvážnost a porušení všech předsevzetí a slibů. Byl sám ze sebe zklamaný. Myslel si o sobě, že se dokáže lépe ovládat. Poznání této stránky vlastní povahy pro něj bylo velice hořké.

Nakonec se mu přece jen povedlo zavřít oči, ale nemohlo uplynout víc než pár okamžiků a už je zase otevíral, neboť nutně potřeboval použít nočník. Následovalo další kolo sebeobviňování a pokus o spánek. Poté, co se s nutkavou potřebou vzbudil podruhé, začínal chápat, proč se na něj strážný tak šklebil, když mu nočník podával. Třetí a čtvrté probuzení ho utvrdilo v názoru, že byl přece jen podveden a strážný se mu teď určitě směje. Celý zničený a rozlámaný se dopotácel na slamník a tentokrát usnul okamžitě.

***

Jindra ve spánku cítil, jak ho něco tlačí do žeber. Převrátil se, aby se pokusil najít lepší polohu, ale tlak neustával a navíc mu do hlavy pronikl jakýsi hlas.

„Vstávej!“ přikázal ten hlas a Jindra otevřel oči a zmateně se rozhlížel.

Do místnosti jediným úzkým oknem pronikalo matné světlo a v něm Jindra poznal tvář strážného ze včerejška. Právě ho s gustem dloubal nohou. V jediném okamžiku se mu všechno vrátilo. Zprudka se posadil a obořil se na něj:

„Prý lék na kocovinu! Celou noc jsem se kvůli tobě nevyspal!“

Muž se nenechal zastrašit: „Až se zastavíš a uklidníš, tak se zamysli nad tím, jak ti teď je. Mezitím se máš nasnídat a dát se nějak do pořádku, protože zanedlouho sem za tebou přijde pán Ota.“ Poté se strážný otočil a odešel.

Jindra se zarazil, zamračil a začal se zkoumat. Když o tom tak přemýšlel, cítil se nějak divně, jinak, ale nedokázal přesně říct proč a jak. A pak mu to najednou došlo. Divný pocit měl z toho, že mu vlastně vůbec nebylo špatně! Hlava se mu sice lehce točila z nevyspání, ale všechny ostatní potíže, obvyklé po nemístném pití, tentokrát nenastaly.

Avšak vzápětí si uvědomil, co strážný řekl arázem se mu udělalo hůř. Děsil se toho, co po něm Ota z Bergova může chtít. Ale neodvážil se neposlechnout, takže obrátil svou pozornost ke snídani. Nebyl si jistý, co přesně očekával, ale měl dojem, že vězni obvykle jídají hůř. Na tácu stála miska s horkou polévkou a když ochutnal, poznal silný vývar. Po jídle se kupodivu cítil ještě lépe, než předtím. Dále zjistil, že během jeho spánku někdo vynesl nočník a přinesl umyvadlo s vodou.

Právě si oplachoval obličej, když se otevřely dveře a do místnosti vstoupil Ota z Bergova. Jindra si rukávem chvatně otřel tvář a vysekl hlubokou poklonu. Hradní pán ji s klidem přijal a pak se opřel o stěnu, založil si ruce na prsou a oznámil, že ještě počkají. Na koho nebo na co ale neřekl, takže Jindra strávil několik dalších minut ve stavu nervózního napětí, přičemž se to usilovně snažil nedat najevo. A celou tu dobu si ho pán Ota prohlížel.

Dveře se otevřely podruhé a Jindrovi se prudce rozbušilo srdce. Ale namísto Markvarta z Úlic nebo kata, které podvědomě očekával, vešel dovnitř pan Ptáček. Když se jejich pohledy setkaly, Ptáček se na něho nervózně zašklebil, ale šlo na něm vidět, že se mu ulevilo, když viděl, že je Jindra v pořádku. Na nějaké delší přivítání ale nebyl čas. Ota z Bergova poslal Ptáčka stoupnout si vedle Jindřicha.

„Doufám, že jste oba splnili mé včerejší příkazy a jste schopní vnímat a myslet.“

Jindra i Ptáček přikývli.

„Dobrá tedy. Začneme tím jednodušším. Jaký spor je mezi tebou a panem Markvartem, Jindřichu?“ uhodil na něj pán Ota.

Jindra se neklidně ošil a přemýšlel, jak z téhle šlamastyky ven. „Včera jsem měl už hodně upito, a tak mě nepravdivé tvrzení pana Markvarta pobouřilo, víc, než bylo rozumné,“ zkusil to a ze všech sil potlačoval chuť si po vyslovení toho jména odplivnout.

Ota z Bergova jen pozvedl obočí. A Jindrovi bylo jasné, že tentokrát střelil vedle.

„Jindřichu, musím říct, že zatím jsi na mě příliš velký dojem neudělal a s každým dalším slovem to jen zhoršuješ. Teď ti dám malou chvíli na to, aby ses dobře zamyslel nad svou odpovědí a pak se tě zeptám znovu. Opravdu doufám, že tentokrát mi dokážeš, že tu hlavu, co máš na krku, umíš používat.“

S hořícími tvářemi a planoucíma ušima sklopil Jindra zrak a přál si, aby se mohl propadnout pod zem a někam zmizet. Pan Ptáček vedle něj se nadechl, nejspíš aby mu nějak pomohl, ale ke slovu se nedostal.

„Ty prozatím mlč, pane Ptáčku. Na tebe dojde řada později.“

Jindra nemusel přemýšlet moc dlouho. Už jednou se spálil a pán Ota dal jasně najevo, co chce slyšet.A tak šel s pravdou ven. Se sklopenou hlavou vykládal o kovárně, o matce a Martinovi, o přepadení Skalice, o tom, co Markvart z Úlic udělal. Ota z Bergova pozorně poslouchal a nechal ho mluvit.

„… a tak když jsem včera slyšel, jak sprostě lže, chlubí se vraždou mého otce – Martina – nedokázal jsem se ovládnout,“ dokončil Jindra a dál si prohlížel své boty.

„Nu, tvůj příběh není nikterak výjimečný, nicméně tvá zášť k Markvartovi z Úlic je pochopitelná. Ale k tomu se vrátíme. Teď mě zajímá ještě jedna věc. A to je tvůj otec.“

Jindra v hrůze zavřel oči.

„Jistě hádám správně, že ten muž, kterého střídavě nazýváš Martinem a otcem není ten, kterého jsi chtěl včera přede mnou utajit,“ pokračoval Ota z Bergova.

„Není, pane.“

„Nuže, jméno tvého skutečného otce, Jindřichu.“

„Pane, prosím tě, proč ho chceš znát? Nemyslím si, že to něčemu pomůže, když ti ho prozradím,“ zajíkl se Jindra.

„Ale pomůže. Pomůže to tobě, Jindřichu. Tady pan Ptáček je šlechtic a navíc můj host, tudíž mu nic vážného nehrozí. Zato o ty jsi bezejmenný nikdo a navíc jsi pod mou střechou napadl šlechtice. Když po tobě něco chci, tvoje odpověď je ano, pane. Ne proč.“ Ota z Bergova mluvil klidným tónem člověka, který ví, že všechny trumfy v téhle situaci drží on.

„Pane Oto, Jindřich je můj poddaný. O tom, co se s ním stane, rozhoduji já,“ ozval se pan Ptáček. Pokusil se o pevný a rozhodný tón, ale Jindra dobře slyšel, jak se mu třese hlas.

„Můj hrad, má vůle, pane Ptáčku. A pokud je mi známo, stále jsi nebyl uznán za dospělého, nemám pravdu?“

„Máš, pane,“ odpověděl Ptáček neochotně.

„Tak ti doporučuji, abys na to myslel, až příště promluvíš.“

Jindra riskoval krátký pohled na pana Ptáčka. Mladý šlechtic byl bledý ve tváři a zatínal zuby. Jindra se mu nedivil.

„Zpátky k tobě, Jindřichu. Podívej se na mě a řekni mi, kdo je tvůj otec,“přikázal Bergov. Jindra nechápal o co Otovi z Bergova jde, ale došlo mu, že nejlepší, co teď může udělat, je nevzdorovat mu. Narovnal se a pohlédl pánu Otovi přímo do očí:

„Mým otcem je Racek Kobyla.“

Ota z Bergova si ho ještě chvíli prohlížel, než promluvil: „Skutečně, ta podoba tu je. Od začátku jsem měl dojem, že mi ho připomínáš. Dobrá tedy.“ A na to se od něj pán Ota odvrátil a zaměřil svou pozornost jinam.

„Pane Ptáčku, vraťme se k onomu zajímavé dopisu, který jsi mi doručil. Ačkoliv se v něm tvůj strýc snažil být nestranný, ve světle nových okolností je mi jeho pozice celkem jasná. Teď by mě zajímal tvůj názor.“

Jindra zíral na pána Otu a už vůbec ničemu nerozuměl.

„M-můj názor, pane?“ vykoktal Ptáček.

Ota z Bergova si dlouze povzdechl:

„Tohle nikam nevede. Oba dva jste napjatí jak panna o svatební noci a stejně tak užiteční. Já teď počkám chvíli venku – vy dva se zatím vzpamatujete a uklidníte. Máte dvě možnosti: až se vrátím, tak si otevřeně a pravdivě promluvíme a v tom případě dostanete odpověď na váš dopis. Pokud to nedokážete, pak se rozloučíme a vy odjedete s prázdnou.“ Pak se pán Ota otočil, aniž by jim dal prostor na odpověď, a odešel.

Jindra s Ptáčkem se na sebe okamžitě otočili.

„Co to mělo, do prdele, znamenat?“ zasténal Jindra. „Nejdřív ze mě páčí Rackovo jméno a když ho má, tak nad tím mávne rukou, jako by ho to ani nezajímalo?!“

„Já nevím! Třeba jen viděl tu podobu a prostě byl zvědavý,“ odbyl ho Ptáček. „Spíš bych ptal, co měl znamenat ten tvůj výstup na hostině?! Jako bysme se o tom tolikrát nebavili…“

„Pane, až budeme mít čas, můžeš mi vynadat po libosti, klidně mě i potrestej, ale teď se musíme domluvit, co řekneme Otovi.“

„Co řekneme Otovi?“

„Já nevím!“

„Já taky ne!“

„Tak rychle něco vymysli, já o těchhle věcech vím přece hovno!“

Ptáček vrhl na Jindru vražedný pohled a rukama si vjel do vlasů. Pak zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na strop, na podlahu, na stěny a zpátky na Jindru, který ho napjatě pozoroval. „Já už nemůžu přijít za strýcem a říct, že jsem posral další úkol. Prostě nemůžu. Bergov je šlechtic… Když si vyžádáme jeho slovo, že na dopis skutečně odpoví… pak navrhuju říct mu pravdu.“ Ptáčkův pohled se změnil v prosebný.

„Můžeme jeho slovu věřit? Přece víš, co se o něm povídá.“

„Tóthovi jsme taky věřili…“

Jindra pokýval hlavou. „Tak dobrá. Stejně mám dojem, že už ví, co mu řekneme. Ale myslím, že bysme měli mlčet že o tom, že dopis vymyslel markrabě Jošt. Pokud se nám to povede.“

„Souhlasím.“

Oba dva se na sebe usmáli a několikrát se zhluboka nadechli. Když zaslechl cvaknutí dveří, stihl ještě Jindra stisknout Ptáčkovi ruku na znamení podpory. Pan Ptáček mu stisk opětoval a pak už byl Ota z Bergova zpátky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konečně další kapitola. Strašně moc práce a velký spisovatelský blok můžou za velké zpoždění. A taky obvyklá dávka prokrastinace ve formě zkoumání historických faktů. (Zkuste si najít něco o středověkých hostinách nebo historii záchodů a nočníků - raději v angličtině - fascinující ;) )


End file.
